La chasse est ouverte
by Adraa Blanche-Lune
Summary: Quatre personnes apparaissent de nul part le soir où la Compagnie rend visite à Bilbon. À court de décision, ils décident de se joindre à eux.
1. Gun of hire

**Cette histoire est en fait un crossover avec Supernatural, mais j'avais la flemme de le mentionner. Donc pour ceux qui y connaissent rien, Sam et Dean sont deux frères qui chassent des monstres (vampires, fantômes, loup-garoux ect...) Dean est le plus vieux. Castiel est un ange et Grace aussi, mais elle n'est pas un personnage de la série, c'est une OC.**

Alors voilà, c'est pas du tout un prologue mais c'est plus un genre de mise en contexte.

* * *

La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit dans un grincement prononcé. Quatre personnes y entrèrent, sur leur gardes. « Je n'aime pas ça, chuchota l'un des trois hommes à l'intention de la femme. J'ai l'impression de marcher droit dans un piège…

-Évidemment que c'est un piège, Castiel. À quoi d'autre peux-tu t'attendre?

-Silence, vous deux!

-Oh, ça va, Sam! »

Là dessus, ils continuèrent leur chemin dans l'entrepôt. En tournant le coin d'un étalage vide et poussiéreux, ils tombèrent sur un homme qui les fixait d'un air sinistre. La femme prit la parole « Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici, Lucifer?  
-Tu as vu juste lorsque tu es entrée ici avec tes copains, petite sœur… C'est un piège, Grace! »

Six hommes aux yeux noirs sortirent de derrière Lucifer. Les quatre intrus voulurent faire demi-tour mais leur route se trouva bloqué par davantage de démons, qui les chargèrent. Quatre contre tout ces démons qui sortaient de nul part, le combat semblait perdu d'avance et il l'était. Ils furent sauver par une lumière blanche qui envahit les deux chasseurs et les deux anges. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière vive et ne purent qu'à peine croire se qu'ils virent lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Vous pouvez me laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	2. Can't stand still

Bon! Alors là c'est le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Grace ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendu sur un lit de petite taille avec deux visages penchés au dessus d'elle. « Oh! Regarde, Fili! Elle est pas morte!

-Évidemment qu'elle n'est pas morte, Kili! Elle s'était juste évanouit. »

 _Fili, Kili… Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ces noms…? Oh non!_  
Elle se leva d'un bond, heurtant le plafond et se donnant un mal de tête qui la força à se rasseoir. « Tout doux, Oiseau! Lui dit le brun. Tout doux!

-Oiseau?

-Qu'est-ce qui a _ça_ à part toi et les oiseaux? Demanda le blond en pointant son dos. »

Grace tourna la tête pour découvrir deux grandes ailes blanches immaculées et parfaitement visibles. « C'est impossible… Chuchota l'ange pour elle-même.

-C'est ce que Thorin a pensé aussi quand il t'as vu. Toi et l'autre gars, celui avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu.

-Castiel! Il est ici?! Non, attendez. Premièrement : Où suis-je exactement?  
-Tu es à Cul-de-Sac, chez Mr. Sacquet. Et oui, _Castiel_ est là aussi. Avec deux certain Sam et Dean…

-Il sont dans le salon, ils se font harceler de question par les autres. »

L'ange poussa un rire nerveux. « Les autres… » Elle se mit, prudemment cette fois, sur les pieds et sortit de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, suivie de près par les deux frères. Le salon ne fut pas dur à trouver alors que plusieurs voix résonnaient en même temps, couvertes à inter-val assez réguliers des voix des trois inconnus qui tentaient de répondre aux centaines de questions qui leurs étaient posé.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, chaque voix s'éteignirent et tout les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait toujours été consciente de la beauté de son vassal (Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux verts qui avait une silhouette très bien définie) mais là, c'était carrément malaisant! « Cette situation est très inconfortable, est-ce que quelqu'un peu dire quelque chose?

-Bon retour parmi nous, princesse, lança Dean. Je te signale que nous sommes présentement en Terre du Milieu!

-Merci pour cette information _absolument_ constructive! Je n'aurais jamais deviné! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On répond aux questions… _Une à la fois!_ Et après ils vont nous laisser tranquilles… »

Pour pratiquement tout le reste de la soirée, ils ne firent que répondre aux questions et lorsqu'une réponse était remise en question, Gandalf prenait la parole pour confirmer sa véridicité, lui qui était le seul à connaître le monde d'origine des quatre nouveaux venus. Thorin rendait Grace extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivée dans le salon. Bilbon finit par demander « Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Comment allez-vous retourner chez vous?

-Nous… Nous n'en savons rien. Lui répondit Sam.

-Alors venez avec nous! Proposa Fili.  
-Oui, tant qu'a n'avoir rien à faire ni nul part ou aller, ça vous donne un but! Ajouta Kili. »

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Thorin, qui était assis au fond du salon, les bras croisé dévisagea le quatuor. « Savez-vous vous battre?

-Vous vous moquez de nous ou vous n'écoutez pas? L'interrogea Dean. Notre job est de chassez des monstres et ils ripostent violemment! Évidemment qu'on sait se battre!  
-Je ne suis pas responsable de la moindre blessure qui pourra vous arriver…

-On ne vous demande pas de l'être.

-Parfait. On part à l'aube. »

L'ange décida d'aller parler avec le hobbit. « Comptez-vous nous accompagné, Mr. Sacquet?

-Moi? Non! Jamais de la vie!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Je ne sais pas dans quel genre de monde vous vivez, mais dans celui-ci, on ne part pas avec de purs étrangers pour une quête suicidaire! Je veux dire, ils veulent affronter un dragon! Quel genre de personne veut faire ça?!

-Le genre de personne qui s'ennuie de sa maison, Mr. Sacquet. Que ne feriez-vous pas pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez vous? Mais comment pouvez-vous comprendre… Ce n'est pas comme si vous avez déjà perdu votre foyer!

-Et qu'en savez-vous, de ce que c'est de perdre son foyer? Vous n'êtes ici que depuis quelque heures! »

Les yeux de l'ange se couvrirent d'un voile de tristesse et de honte. « Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire, maître hobbit. L'histoire d'un ange qui s'est fait expulser du Paradis, ça maison depuis toujours, pour se retrouver seule, sans personne pour lui dire se qu'elle doit faire, chose qui se passait depuis toujours! Elle était perdue, totalement désorientée et ne voulait que rentrer chez elle. Mais personne ne l'a écouter, on lui a dit que si elle voulait rentrer à la maison, elle devait accomplir des tâches. Mais ces tâchez étaient horribles, affreuses, elle devrait tuer et torturer des anges et des humains, ceux-là même qu'elle avait juré de protéger jusqu'à sa mort, pour le compte de celui qui m'a jeté dehors! Elle le fit, elle était trop désespérée pour trouver une autre solutions. Et Castiel m'a trouvé, il aurait dût me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait mais il m'a prit en pitié. Il m'a protégé et m'a montrer que je n'avais pas à faire toutes ces choses. Et finalement, nous sommes rentré chez nous. Pas seulement moi, pas seulement nous deux, mais tout les anges! Parce que nous avons travaillé ensembles, pas seulement pour notre compte. Ils vont avoir besoin de vous, Mr. Sacquet, et où serez-vous à ce moment-là? Vautré dans votre fauteuil en prétendant que vous vivez alors que vous n'aurez jamais vécu.

-Je… Je suis terriblement désolé, je ne savais rien de tout ça.

-Évidemment que vous n'en saviez rien, lui répondit l'ange, mettant fin à la conversation »

Grace se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées et la prochaine chose qu'elle vit fut chacun des 13 nains rassemblés autour de la cheminée en train de chanter.  
 _Au delà des Montagnes Embrumées,  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé_

 _Dans l'aube bleuté il faut allé  
En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté_

 _Les pins rugissaient_

 _Hauts et fiers  
Les vents gémissaient_

 _Dans la nuit d'hiver_

 _Rouge le feu_

 _Sur mille lieux_

 _Flambait les arbres_

 _Torches de lumière._

Peu après, tous partirent se coucher, sauf Castiel et Grace, qui restèrent debout étant donné que les anges ne dorment pas. Ils s'entendirent pour partir pour une petite excursion en quête de quatre chevaux qui leur serviraient de monture. Ils furent de retour un peu avant l'aube, chacun guidant deux bêtes, et trouvèrent le reste de la compagnie affairée à ranger chaque chose qu'ils apportaient. Les nains les regardèrent arriver le regard plein de questions alors que les deux chasseurs vinrent à leur rencontre et prirent chacun un destrier. Ils prirent le soin de déposer chacune de leurs multiples armes dans des sacs qu'ils attachèrent à leur monture. Comme prévu, la compagnie se mit en marche à l'aube, Bilbon ne les avait pas rejoint. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortis de Hobbitbourg qu'un cri résonna derrière eux « Attendez-moi! Attendez-moi! ».

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous pouvez laisser un review, ça fait plaisir!


	3. Evil walk

Rebonjour à tous! Chapitre deux! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le hobbit courait vers la Compagnie, un contrat à la main. « Je… Je l'ai signé! » Déclara-t-il avant de tendre le parchemin à Balin qui l'examina attentivement. « Tout est en ordre, décréta-t-il, Bienvenue dans la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne!

-Donnez-lui un poney! Ordonna ce dernier. »

Malgré les protestations du hobbit, Fili et Kili le saisirent par les épaules pour le hisser sur une monture. Grace ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'idée? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien je… Emm… Vous avez raison, à vrai dire. Si je reste enfermé chez moi, je vais vivre, mais mourir sans avoir vécu.

-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir convaincu de nous rejoindre, maître Hobbit! »

Des bourses commencèrent à voler entre les membres de la Compagnie, l'ange en reçu une. « Que se passe-t-il? Se questionna Bilbon.

-Oh, juste un pari pour savoir si vous alliez nous rejoindre ou non…

-Vous pensiez que je viendrais?

-Je _savais_ que vous viendriez! Nuance... »

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en fin de journée, tous semblaient d'excellente humeur, sauf Thorin. Grace ne savait même pas si il pouvait être heureux. Elle n'avait presque pas parler au chasseurs et à son frère de la journée, aussi fut-elle enchantée de pouvoir converser avec eux autour du feu une fois celui-ci installé. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant d'aller dormir. Grace et Castiel ne pouvant pas dormir, ils gardèrent le feu.

O*O*-*O*O

Le lendemain, la Compagnie mangea en vitesse et leva le camps rapidement pour se mettre en route. Dès le début du voyage, la femme ailée fut approché par Fili et Kili. « Dit, ça fait quoi d'avoir des ailes? Lui demanda le plus jeune.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache, je suis née avec. Je n'ai rien à comparer.

-Ça fait quoi de vivre dans un autre monde? Lui demanda l'aîné.

-Vous en avez beaucoup, des questions stupides?

-Ça va, on est juste curieux!

-Vous l'êtes un peu trop…

-Tu nous aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai?

-C'est pas que je vous apprécie pas, c'est que vous me tombez sur les nerfs.

-Ça a l'air de quoi, un ange en colère?

-Laissez-la tranquille, grogna une voix en avant du cortège de nain »

Grace découvrit avec surprise que Thorin avait donné cet ordre. Ses neveux obéirent un instant mais recommencèrent bien vite. Il passèrent le reste de la journée à lui pauser des questions du genre pendant que Sam et Dean les observaient de loin, manquant de s'étouffer chaque fois que les nains renchérissaient sur l'ange.

Le jour finit par touchant à sa fin, la Compagnie s'installa au sommet d'un étrange colline de pierre, mangea un repas et ne tarda pas à partir se coucher. Grace et Castiel restèrent veiller le feu et Bilbon, Thorin, Balin, Fili et Kili ne partirent pas se coucher dans l'immédiat. Assise au près du feu, l'ange observait son frère et le chef de la Compagnie discuter. Elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand Kili vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui arrachant un soupir. « Êtes-vous encore venu me tourmenter? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Vous tourmenter?! Mais d'où vous vient une telle idée? »

Le plus jeune suivit le regard de la femme, qui était poser sur Thorin et Castiel. « Pourquoi lui faite-vous aussi confiance? Interrogea-t-il, tirant la femme de ses pensées.

-Quoi? Oh… Je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il est celui qui m'a ramené sur le droit chemin et il n'a jamais douter de moi. C'est le frère en lequel j'ai le plus confiance.

-C'est votre frère! Je vois… Vous en avez beaucoup, des frères?

-Tellement que je ne les connaît pas tous. Ni toutes mes sœurs.

-Comment pouvez-vous être tellement nombreux que vous ne connaissez pas tous vos frères et sœurs?

-Père a créer des milliers d'anges. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs, bien que ce ne soit pas un fait comprit par chacun.

-Lorsque vous parlez de votre père, vous dites « Père » et pas « Notre père ». Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas que notre père. Il a tout créer. Tout ce qui existe en ce monde et le mien.

-Je vois… Comme Eru.

-Eru est le nom de Dieu en Terre du Milieu. Et vos Valar sont des anges, tout comme moi et Castiel, sauf qu'ils veillent sur cette terre et non la nôtre.

-C'est votre devoir de veiller sur votre terre?

-Il est du devoir de chaque anges de veiller sur les créations de Dieu. Ici, ce sont les hommes, les elfes et les nains. Chez moi, il n'y a que les hommes.

-Donc… Ici, vous devriez nous protéger?

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose vous attaquer depuis notre arrivée?

-Foutaise! » La voix pleine de colère de Thorin fit sursauter l'ange. « Où étaient donc les Valar le jour où la Montagne à été prise par Smaug?!

-Thorin… Commença Grace.

-Si les Valar avaient vraiment comme devoir de protéger les créations d'Eru, pourquoi auraient-ils laissé une telle chose se produire? Dites-moi pourquoi, _Ange_? » Il avait prononcer ce dernier mot avec un tel dégoût dans la voix que Grace ne sut comment réagir en premier lieux. « Vous croyez que c'est une tâche facile? Lui demanda-t-elle. Vous croyez que sauver la vie de chaque personne, c'est de tout repos? Même chez moi, c'est impossible, nous avons du pouvoir mais jamais autant! J'ose à peine imaginer ce que c'est de n'être qu'une quinzaine pour accomplir ce devoir, c'est un véritable miracle que votre monde ne tombe pas en ruine! Le mal est puissant et extrêmement difficile à combattre, surtout pour les anges de Terre du Milieu, alors arrêtez de les critiquer et considérez-vous chanceux de toujours respirer. » Thorin fit mine de lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais, il se ravisa. Quinze minutes plus tard, tous étaient profondément endormis pendant que les deux anges surveillaient le feu. Plusieurs cris surhumains se firent entendre pendant la nuit mais personne ne se réveilla et ils furent les deux seuls à l'entendre.

O*O*-*O*O

« Où allez-vous? S'étonna Bilbon?

-Chercher la compagnie de la seule personne qui ai encore la tête sur les épaules ici!

-Et qui est-ce?

-Moi, Mr. Sacquet! S'exclama Gandalf. »

Le magicien avait tenter de convaincre le chef de la compagnie d'aller voir les elfes de Fondcombe, le Seigneur Elrond étant le seul encore capable de lire la carte de la Montagne, mais Thorin ne comptait pas entendre raison. Voyant que le hobbit s'inquiétait à propos du départ du magicien, Grace alla lui murmurer quelque mots afin de le rassurer avant de rejoindre Sam et Dean, qui étaient en pleine conversation avec Oin et Gloin, leur racontant activement la fois où ils avaient tué un Windigo. Les deux nains leur racontèrent en échange la fois où ils avait affronter à deux une vingtaine d'orques. Ils échangeaient encore leurs exploits lorsque Fili et Kili arrivèrent en courant. « Vous êtes supposé surveiller les poneys! Leur cria Thorin.

-En parlant des poney…! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! À la prochaine!


	4. If you want blood

Rebonjour!Un autre chapitre encore! (oui je sais, j'en écrit beaucoup) Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Comment pouvez-vous être de pareils abrutis?! Cria Grace à l'intention de Fili et Kili. Des Trolls?! Et ils ont les poneys et Bilbon! Êtes-vous stupides ou inconscients?! »

Les deux nains baissèrent la tête, honteux, pendant que l'ange courait dans la direction indiquée par les frères, suivie de près par Castiel et les deux chasseurs. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la clairière, elle vit trois Trolls et l'un d'entre eux tenait Bilbon dans sa main. « Lâche-le! Cria-t-elle. »

Les Trolls se tournèrent vers elle, un lui répondit avec une sourire malfaisant « Et pourquoi? »

Le reste de la Compagnie déboucha derrière elle et Kili vint se placer à côté d'elle. « Vous avez entendu la jolie dame… Lâchez-le »

Comme les Trolls refusaient de rendre le hobbit, un combat s'engagea mais il fut rapidement terminer alors que les trois horribles géants menaçaient d'écarteler Bilbon.

O*O*-*O*O

Un des Trolls la lança sur la pile de nains prisonniers. Elle atterrit juste à côté de Dean, en plein sur Thorin qui poussa un grognement. « Tu peux pas juste… Te volatiliser et nous sortir de là? Lui demanda le chasseur.

-Au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer, _Sherlock_ , mes ailes sont attachées!

-Alors on fait quoi?

-On reste en vie! »

Une voix résonna alors. « Vous faites une énorme erreur! Cria Bilbon à l'intention des Trolls.

-Hein?

-Vous comptez vraiment cuisiner des nains avec cet assaisonnement, mais êtes-vous à ce point nuls en cuisine?! »

Ainsi commença une engueulade entre les Trolls et le hobbit, qui tentait de leur expliquer comment cuisiner un nain. Au moment où ceux-ci suspectèrent un piège de la part du semi-homme, il était trop tard. Gandalf se pointa et détruisit un rocher qui bloquait le soleil aux géants, les transformant en statues de pierre. À l'aide du Hobbit, ils sortirent tout le monde des sacs dans lesquels ils étaient prisonniers. En faisant le tour du terrain, Grace trouva une grotte. « Venez par ici! Cria-t-elle. » La caverne était pleine de trésors et ils y trouvèrent même des épées. En sortant, ils entendirent quelque chose approcher et ils se mirent tous sur leur gardes. « Au voleur! Au feu! Assassin!

-Radagast… Murmura Gandalf avant de reprendre plus fort. C'est Radagast le Brun! »

La Compagnie se détendit pendant que les deux magiciens conversaient. L'ange sortit sa lame angélique, sentant que quelque chose approchait. Un énorme Warg apparut devant elle est elle le tua en enfonçant sa lame dans le crâne de la bête. Un autre surgit et Kili le tua d'une flèche. Elle entendit vaguement Radagast dire « Je vais les lancer à mes trousses.

-Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont!

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosgosbel, qu'ils essaient pour voir! »

Le magicien lança ses lapins à la course et les Wargs suivirent pendant que la Compagnie partit à la course dans la direction opposée. Un son lointain les averti que le subterfuge n'avait pas dupé leur poursuivant pour une longue durée et ils se tapirent derrière un rocher au beau milieu d'une prairie. Grace entendit un Warg et son cavalier juste au dessus d'eux. À coté d'elle, Kili encocha lentement une flèche avant de sortir de sa cachette et de tirer, les deux créatures tombèrent au sol et poussèrent des bruits d'Enfer pendant que les nains les achevaient. Le son attira le reste des orques à leur trousses et ils partirent à la course. Les Wargs et les Orques furent rapidement tout autour d'eux et le combat devint inévitable. L'ange fut prise à l'écart par un groupe d'ennemi. Encerclée, les Orques pensèrent qu'elle ferait une cible facile, mais du revers de la main, elle en envoya la moitié voler au loin. L'un des autre lui sauta dessus et la cloua au sol. L'ange se débattit sans succès quand soudainement l'Orque sembla relâcher sa prise. En vérité, il était mort, Thorin l'avait tué et il tendait maintenant la main pour aider la femme à se relever. « Où est Gandalf? S'écria Dori.

-Il nous a abandonné!

-Par ici, pauvre fous! »

En se retournant, tout le monde vit Gandalf disparaître derrière un rocher. La Compagnie se lança à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle fut tombée dans le trou avec les autres, elle tourna la tête pour vérifier si tout le monde était là. Sam s'approcha d'elle. « Où est Dean? » Dans un soupir Grace sortit la tête pour voir Kili et le chasseur qui se battait encore, côte à côte. « Ramenez-vous où je viens vous cherchez moi-même! Hurla-t-elle. »

Les deux se retournèrent et se mirent à courir à leur rencontre. Gandalf les mena au fond de la crevasse, dans un couloir extrêmement étroit. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité avant que le Compagnie ne débouche sur une corniche. Le paysage qui s'offrit alors à eux était à couper le souffle. C'était une grande cité blanche. Des cascades et des rivières circulaient comme par magie entre les magnifique bâtiment elfiques. « La vallée d'Imladris, commença Gandalf, mieux connue dans cette langue sous un autre nom.

-Fondcombe… Murmurèrent Grace et Bilbon à l'unisson. »

Thorin lança un regard accusateur au magicien. « Vous nous avez conduit chez les elfes? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et entama la descente, suivit des autres, presque à contre-coeur pour certain. Il descendirent jusqu'à la ville et traversèrent un pont jusqu'à un grand hall. Un elfe apparu en haut d'un escalier et descendit à la rencontre de Gandalf. « Mithrandir!

-Ah, Lindir! Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond!

-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

-Pas ici? Mais où est-il? »

Sur ces mots, un cor résonna et la Compagnie toute entière se retourna dans un synchronisme parfait vers le pont d'où ils étaient venu et d'où le son semblait arriver. Tout une cavalerie déboucha dans le hall et commença à tourner autour des nains. Thorin lança un ordre qui se perdit dans la cohue des bruits de sabot suivit d'un « Serrez les rangs » autoritaire. Soudainement, les cavaliers firent s'arrêter leur montures et le cavalier de tête prit la parole. « Gandalf! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Seigneur Elrond! »

Ils échangèrent quelques mots en elfique avant que l'elfe rejette sa cape vers l'arrière d'un mouvement fluide avant de descendre de sa monture. Un des nains à côté de l'ange poussa un « Prétentieux... » avant de se récolter un claque derrière la tête de la part de la femme. Elrond avança vers Gandalf pour le prendre dans ses bras en bon ami. « C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent aussi près de notre frontière, lança-t-il. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, a dut les attiré par ici…

-Ah, répondit le magicien, il se peut que se soit nous »

Dans un large mouvement de bras, il désigna l'ensemble de la Compagnie. Thorin s'avança, sa hache toujours à la main. « Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thraïn.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

-Vous me rappeler votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror du temps où il était Roi sous la Montagne.

-Ah oui? Jamais il ne m'a parlé de vous. »

Un silence lourd tomba après la déclaration du chef de la Compagnie. Les yeux du Seigneur de Fondcombe se posèrent alors sur Grace et Castiel. Sans les quitter des yeux, il commença à prononcer une série de mot elfique à l'intention des gardes autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Interrogea Dwalin.

-Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter? Demanda Gloin en levant la hache.

-Non, maître Gloin, Décréta Gandalf. Il vient de nous inviter. »

Comme si un signal avait été lancé, les nains se rassemblèrent pour débattre de la réponse à donner. Thorin s'approcha et murmura quelque mot à l'oreille de Dwalin. Gloin s'écarta pour déclarer « Dans ce cas, allons-y! » Les nains et Dean partirent tous à la course, suivit de près par Sam et Castiel, exaspérés. Grace resta à l'écart, elle observa le hall avec attention. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Elrond qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle sursauta quand il prit la parole. « Tout va bien, dame Grace?

-Oh, oui! Oui! Comment savez-vous mon nom?

-J'ai demandé à votre frère.

-Oh… J'imagine que vous avez plein de questions stupides, vous aussi.

-Non, je venais simplement vous dire que le repas est servi.

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne mangerai pas.

-Vous devez bien avoir faim!

-Je suis une ange, Seigneur Elrond, je ne mange pas et je ne dors pas.

-Oh. Vous êtes parfaitement libre de vous promener où vous voudrez dans la cité!

-Merci beaucoup! »

Sur ces mots, l'elfe s'éloigna pour rejoindre la salle de repas. En vagabondant dans la cité, elle rencontra plusieurs elfes qui la dévisageaient tous. Une elfe s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu. « Je m'appelle Arwen, Dit-elle en s'inclinant. Mon père, le Seigneur Elrond m'envoie pour vous trouver des habits propres. »

Grace baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements. Elle portait toujours la même chose que depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu; Des bottes noirs, un jean sale et troué, un chandail qui était autrefois rouge mais qui tirait maintenant sur le brun et une veste à moitié déchiré. C'est avec joie qu'elle suivit l'elfe.

O*O*-*O*O

« Je crois qu'on a enfin trouvé! Déclara Arwen.

-J'espère bien, ça fait _des heures_ que tu me fais essayer toute sorte de tenues!

-Et aucune ne te va mieux que ça! »

L'ensemble que l'elfe lui avait trouvé se composait d'une paire de bottes elfiques extrêmement légers, d'un pantalon noir moulant recouvert d'une jupe verte forêt et d'un chandail vert forêt moulant recouvert d'un corset noir. Satisfaite de son choix, l'elfe donna congé à l'ange qui partie retrouver la Compagnie. Chacun semblait emballer des choses. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle. »

Chaque personne se retourna vers elle pour la dévisager avec le même regard que la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, à Cul-de-Sac. Castiel fut le premier à lui répondre « Prépare-toi, on s'en va! ».

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	5. Hell's bells

Coucou les gens! Capitre 4! (yéé!) Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Et tu aurais dû voir leur visage quand la nourriture est arrivée! S'exclama Sam.

-C'était pas de la nourriture!S'indigna Dean. Il avait de la salade! _Que de la salade!_

-C'est quoi le problème avec la salade?

-Le problème avec de la salade? S'étrangla Dwalin. Tu ne peux pas juste sortir dans ta cours, ramasser le premier truc vert et prétendre que ça se mange!

-Sammy, peut-être bien que toi, t'es un lapin, mais pas nous, OK? Non, ce qui était vraiment drôle, c'est le visage d'Elrond quand on a commencé à lancer leur _repas_ à travers la pièce!

-Vous avez pas vraiment…? »

Le rire étouffé de Fili et Kili derrière eux lui donna sa réponse. « Vous êtes décourageants! » Personne ne lui répondit, trop occupé à fixer les montagnes droit devant eux qu'ils auraient à traverser.

O*O*-*O*O

« Attention! » Hurla Dwalin alors qu'un immense rocher volait droit vers eux et alla s'écraser dans le flan de la montagne, juste au dessus de la compagnie, avant de se perdre dans les méandres de l'orage qui battait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas un orage, c'est un duel de rage! Cria Balin. Regardez! »

En suivant des yeux l'endroit indiqué par le vieux nain, ils purent voir deux énormes créatures à forme humaines entièrement constituée de pierre. Les deux colosses étaient engagés dans un combat féroce.

« Les légendes disaient vrai! S'exclama Bofur. Des géants! Des géants de pierre! »

C'est alors que la terre trembla sous les pieds de la Compagnie alors que se qu'ils croyaient être une montagne se réveilla pour donner place à un troisième géant de pierre. La Compagnie se retrouva séparée en deux lorsque celui-ci écarta les jambes. Grace tira rapidement Dean vers elle pour lui éviter une chute mortelle. Dans la cohue, le géant vint heurter d'un genoux la parois d'une montagne permettant à la première partie de la Compagnie de se mettre en sécurité. La deuxième partie n'eut pas autant de chance, lorsque leur hôte de retrouva décapité , sa jambe vint se fracasser sur le flan de la montagne. « Non! Hurla Thorin. Fili! »

Le roi nain se précipita vers l'endroit où les nains avaient disparu. Il les trouva tous affalé au sol, bien vivants et poussa un soupirs de soulagement pendant que le reste de la Compagnie le rejoignit. Dean alla à la rencontre de son frère pour l'aider à se remettre sur se pieds. Pendant que les nains se relevaient, Castiel approcha de sa sœur qui lui demanda, paniquée « Où est Bilbon?! ».

Les nains tournèrent la tête dans tout les sens quand Grace entendu le hobbit tenter de les appeler. Elle se précipita au bord de la corniche pour trouver le semi-homme suspendu dans le vide, s'agrippant grâce à ses mains. Il ne tint pas assez longtemps pour qu'on le remonte et il tomba dans le vide, suivit de près par l'ange, qui tentait désespérément de rejoindre le hobbit avant qu'il n'heurte le sol. Elle le rattrapa à quelque mètres d'une énorme stalagmite et s'empressa d'ouvrir ses ailes pour aller retrouver le reste de la Compagnie, plus haut sur la montagne . Lorsqu'il fut de retour sur ses pieds, Bilbon se laissa tomber à genoux, encore terrifié. « Je croyais qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur! S'exclama Bofur.

-Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de la Compté. Déclara Thorin. Il n'aurait jamais dû nous accompagner. »

L'ange lança un regard de haine au nain, qui le remarqua et soutint son regard un instant. Le roi s'engouffra dans une caverne qu'ils avaient trouvé à flan de montagne, le reste de la Compagnie le suivi. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'installer, Grace vint s'asseoir près de Bilbon. « Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Autre que le fait que je vient juste de frôler la mort? Oh, la grande forme! Vous… Vous m'avez sauver la vie. Merci beaucoup…

-Mais de rien! Comment aurais-je pu vous laissez mourir? Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Bilbon Sacquet.

-Ce n'est pas se que Thorin semble penser…

-Thorin est un idiot.

-N'allez surtout pas lui dire en pleine face!

-J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, merci bien. »

L'ange remarqua que le semi-homme la fixait d'une drôle de manière. « Quoi?

-Rien. Lui répondit le hobbit. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, avant.

-Quelqu'un comme moi?

-Je sais pas vous êtes juste… Différente. »

L'ange entendit quelque voix derrière eux s'esclaffer, qu'elle reconnu comme étant celles de Fili, Kili, Sam et Dean. La situation semblait particulièrement les amuser. Grace leur lança un regard hostile qui les dissuada d'en dire davantage. À peine une heure plus tard, tous étaient ou semblaient profondément endormis.

O*O*-*O*O

Bilbon était sous sa couverture. Il aurait aimé être endormi à l'heure qu'il était, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Le hobbit était bien trop préoccupé pour s'endormir.

Il pensait à Thorin.

Le nain ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait jamais. Il le prenait pour un incapable, un bon à rien, une véritable épine dans le pied qui ne faisait que le ralentir, lui et sa précieuse Compagnie. Il pensait à Fili et Kili.

Ils passaient leur temps à rire de lui pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais il pouvait tout de même les entendre.

Il pensait à Sam et Dean.

Les deux étranges hommes le prenaient de haut, comme s'ils pensaient aussi que Bilbon ne pouvait rien faire. Ils se joignaient souvent aux moqueries des deux jeunes nains.

Il pensait à Gandalf.

Le magicien l'avait embarqué, lui, dans cette aventure sans dessus dessous, l'emmenant loin de chez lui.

Il pensait à Cul-de-Sac.

Sa maison bien douillette qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et dont il s'ennuyait énormément en ce moment même, là où personne ne se moquait de lui.

Il pensait à Grace.

La femme ailée était bien la seule qui lui avait démontré la moindre marque de gentillesse. Elle lui avait sauvé la plus d'une fois désormais. Elle était courageuse et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à prendre sa défense lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui. Et elle était si gentille. Oui, Bilbon l'aimait bien. Plus que bien. Et ça lui fendait le cœur de savoir qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais la même chose pour lui.

Soudain, il pris une décision. Il retournait à Cul-de-Sac.

O*O*-*O*O

Grace se retourna. Elle avait entendu un bruit. Elle vit le hobbit qui se levait et tentait tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la sortie sans faire de bruit. « Que faites-vous? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Bilbon tourna vivement la tête vers elle, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir debout. Puis, il répondit. « Je retourne chez moi! Je ne veux plus être mêlé à toute cette histoire d'aventure!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne comprendrez jamais! Ici, tout le monde vous accepte, tout le monde vous traite correctement! Ils me détestent tous! Et de plus, je m'ennuie de mon foyer, je veux rentrer chez moi et enfin depuis des semaines me sentir réellement en sécurité!

-Oh… Répondit la femme, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Je comprend…

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez pas de chez vous! »

La réponse cinglante du hobbit figea l'ange sur place. Elle n'avait pas mérité une telle attitude! Elle regardait le semi-homme se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'un tremblement se fit ressentir, réveillant la Compagnie au grand complet. Quelque-uns affichaient un regard terrifié. Une fissure dans le sol partit du fond de la caverne pour se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers l'avant de la grotte. Lorsqu'elle y parvenu, le sol sous leurs pieds se déroba et ils tombèrent vers le cœur de la montagne.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	6. Tunderstruck

Chapitre 5! Wouhou! J'aime écrire cette histoire alors c'est bien! enfin bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

La Compagnie atterrit lourdement au sol dans une espèce de grande cage. Avant même que quiconque ne puisse se poser de questions, des gobelins jaillirent des ténèbres tout autour d'eux et les poussèrent hors de la cage, sur une passerelle en bois maintenant lâchement en l'air par des cordes. Le chemin dans la montagne était un vrai labyrinthe et chaque structures sur lesquelles ils passaient étaient si fragiles qu'elles semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Des gobelins les encadraient de tout côtés, soit pour les guider ou pour simplement observer d'un air odieux leur prisonniers. La Compagnie et leur ravisseurs finirent par déboucher sur une plate-forme où se trouvait un trône. Sur celui-ci était assit un être absolument affreux, l'énorme monstre avait un ventre proéminent et de la peau pendait de sous son menton telle une horrible barbe. Il portait un vieux pagne sale et tenait un bâton dans sa main alors que sur sa tête reposait une couronne des plus hideuse. Pendant que leurs armes furent jetées au sol, le roi gobelin descendit de son ignoble trône, écrasant de la sorte quelque gobelins. « Qui _ose_ pénétrer avec des armes dans _mon_ royaume?! Des espions? Des voleurs? Des assassins?

-Des nains, votre Malfaisance.

-Des nains?

-Nous les avons trouver sur le porche.

-Ne restez pas plantés là! Fouillez-les! Chaque pli, chaque couture! »

Les gobelins s'élancèrent alors vers la Compagnie pour le fouiller. Lorsqu'une des créatures s'avança vers Grace avec un regard pervers, elle lui envoya un coup en plein visage qui dissuada le gobelin de venir plus près. « Que faisiez-vous dans les montagnes? Demanda le roi lorsque ses sujets eurent finit »

Seul le silence lui répondit. « Très bien… Puisqu'ils ne veulent pas parler, nous les ferons _hurler!_ »

Des exclamations fusèrent de partout tandis que le roi ordonnait « Apportez la Déchiqueteuse! Apportez la Broyeuse d'Os! »

Il pointa Ori et Kili du doigt avant d'ajouter « Les plus jeunes d'abord.

-Attendez! »

La voix de Thorin avait surgit d'entre les nains et il s'avançait maintenant vers le roi gobelin. « Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui est là! S'exclama le roi avec un ton satisfait. Thorin, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne. Oh! Mais j'oubliais! Vous n'avez pas de montagne… Et vous n'êtes pas roi! Ce qui fait de vous… _Un moins que rien_! »

La remarque cinglante provoqua hilarité chez les gobelins et Grace vit rouge. Elle s'avança au devant du chef de la Compagnie, Castiel à ses trousses tentant de la retenir, et cria au gobelin « Comment _osez-vous_ rire ainsi de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne?! »

Elle attira de cette manière l'attention de tous et pu sentir le regard désapprobateur de Castiel sur elle. Le roi gobelin la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Que dis-tu?

-Même sans couronne sur la tête ou sans montagne sur laquelle régner, Thorin est et sera toujours un roi _mille_ fois meilleur que vous et vous devriez le traiter avec d'avantage de respect. » Cracha-t-elle au gobelin qui se trouvait désormais tout près d'elle. Des exclamations montèrent de l'assistance. Son vis-à -vis la saisit d'une main, lui broyant les ailes du coup et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. « Tu va regretter tes paroles! »

Il commença à resserrer sa prise sur l'ange et elle entendit les nains se débattre fortement pour venir à son secours. Une lumière blanche éclaira soudainement l'obscurité, arrachant au gobelins des cris stridents. La silhouette de Gandalf se détacha de la lumière et les créatures s'éloignèrent des nains pour sauter sur le magicien, qui se battait autant avec son bâton qu'avec son épée. « Il tient le Marteau à Ennemis! S'écria le roi. La Batteuse! Brillante comme le soleil! »

Grace profita de la distraction apportée par Gandalf pour se libérer vivement de l'emprise du gobelin pour aller rejoindre les nains, qui s'empressaient de ramasser leurs armes. Fili lui lança la sienne, qu'elle attrapa au vol. « Suivez-moi! S'exclama Gandalf. Vite! »

Il s'engagea sur une passerelle de bois, suivit de près par le reste de la Compagnie et plusieurs dizaines de gobelins en colère. Ils sortaient de partout, grimpant le long des parois de la montagne et sur les poutres pour tenter de rejoindre les nains et les arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent vite complètement entourés par les gobelins, bloqués sur une étroite passerelle. « Coupez les cordes! » Ordonna Thorin.

Grace ne comprit pas quelles cordes, mais elle vit une structure au-dessus d'eux basculer dans le vide et les gobelins qui s'accrochaient aux cordes tombèrent avec elle. Ils repartirent à la course, Kili et Castiel en tête. L'ange bousculait les gobelins hors du chemin pendant que le nain utilisait une échelle pour faire reculer ceux qui restaient. L'échelle servit ensuite de pont pour passer à une autre plate-forme, faisant tomber les monstres dans le trou. La structure était extrêmement instable et, en coupant quelque cordes, la plate-forme se transforma en énorme balançoire qui s'élança vers une autre partie de chemin. Plusieurs eurent le temps d'y sauter avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour, les redirigeant vers les gobelins, qui embarquèrent avec les membres restant. De retour de l'autre côté, les nains et les gobelins sautèrent sur la plate-forme. Gandalf détacha un énorme rocher de la parois et l'envoya contre leurs poursuivants. Le rocher roula sur les gobelins avant de tomber dans le vide pendant que la Compagnie poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à la liberté. Le roi gobelin surgit de nul part et apparu droit devant Gloin et Dori, qui durent freiner brusquement. Il brisa la structure en bois, les empêchant d'aller plus loin. « Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper? » Demanda-t-il au magicien pendant que les nains reculaient prudemment.

Il fixa durement Grace qui s'était retrouvée à l'avant. Il leva son bâton et l'abattit avec force devant l'ange, puis tenta de la frapper d'un geste circulaire. Elle évita les deux coups de justesse en reculant, mais trébucha vers l'arrière et fut rattrapée par Nori et Ori, qui lui permirent de rester sur ses pieds. « Je t'avais bien dit que je te ferais regretter tes paroles! »

Dans un cri de rage, l'ange se redressa et envoya un coup droit dans l'œil du gobelin. Dans un cri de douleur, il lâcha son bâton pour porter sa main à son œil. La femme en profita pour porter un coup qui atteignit le ventre du monstre, lui laissant une profonde balafre. Il tomba à genoux, son autre main sur sa nouvelle blessure. « Ça suffira... »

Elle lui envoya un sourire moqueur. Non, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Elle donna un dernier coup avec son épée vers le coup du roi gobelin, qui tomba à la renverse, inerte. La structure se mit soudainement à trembler avant de dévaler le long de la paroi rocheuse. « Bah, ça aurait pu être pire! » Dit Bofur, une fois qu'il furent au sol.

Grace n'en était pas si sûre. En tombant, elle avait sentit son aile gauche heurter quelque chose et se rompre. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir du sang couler de celle-ci. Le corps du roi gobelin toma alors sur eux. « Non, mais tu plaisante! » S'écria Dwalin.

Tous tentaient de se dégager de l'écroulement. « Gandalf! » Cria Kili.

Le nain avait été le seul à voir l'armée de gobelin qui dévalait une pente raide à leur rencontre. « Il y en a trop! S'exclama Dwalin. On a aucune chance!

-Une seule chose nous sauvera. Déclara Gandalf. La lumière! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review!


	7. Give it up

Coucouc les gens! Chapitre je-sais-pas-trop-combien, j'ai arrêté de compter x) Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

La Compagnie finit par sortir des tunnels et se retrouva à la lumière du jour qui descendait désormais. Ce ne fut pas long qu'on remarqua l'absence de Bilbon. Pendant que tous se disputaient pour dire s'il était mort, partit ou encore prisonnier, Grace regarda son aile blesser. Elle était disloquée et souillée de sang, un os sortait d'à travers la plaie. Elle entendit Thorin dire « Il nous a abandonné! Nous ne reverrons pas le hobbit, il doit déjà être loin! »

Grace se remémora sa discussion avec le semi-homme, juste avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les tunnels des gobelins et se dit que le nain avait raison. Une voix résonna « Non, il n'est pas loin! ».

L'ange fit volte-face pour voir à sa grande surprise le hobbit qui avançait vers eux. « Bilbon! S'exclama Kili. On ne vous espérait plus!

-Comment avez-vous échappé au gobelins? Interrogea Fili.

-Ah… Euh… »

Le semi-homme semblait vouloir éviter la question. Grace vint joyeusement à sa rencontre. « Mais quelle importance? Le revoilà!

-C'est très important! » Contredit Thorin.

Le nain s'approcha tout près du hobbit et l'ange, à ses côtés, se crispa, prête à prendre de nouveau sa défense. « Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu?

-Je... Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai que je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi, là-bas. C'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que… Vous n'en avez pas. De chez vous. On vous l'a pris. Et j'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre. »

Thorin fixa le hobbit avant de baisser humblement la tête, en signe de remerciement. Bilbon se tourna vers Grace, qui le couvait d'un regard plein de fierté. Tous les nains s'étaient tu, profondément touchés par les mots du hobbit. Même Castiel avait été touché.

Un hurlement lointain se fit entendre et tous relevèrent la tête. Sous les exhortations de Gandalf, la Compagnie se mit à courir pour se retrouver au bord d'une falaise. Avant même qu'on ai décider de la marche à suivre, Dean sauta pour agripper la branche la plus basse d'un sapin pour y grimper, imiter par les autres. Grace et Castiel prirent leur envol vers les cimes des arbres. Des orques montant des Wargs débouchèrent du couvert des arbres et apparurent devant eux. C'est alors qu'apparu un orque pâle montant un Warg blanc. Il parlait une langue noire que l'ange comprenait, mais les bruits autour d'elle l'empêchait d'entendre ses paroles. Elle se doutait toutefois que la dernière phrase était « Tuez-les! ». Les Wargs se lancèrent sur les troncs pour essayer de les atteindre, certains nains durent remonter de quelque branches, mais ne purent y parvenir. Par contre, ils réussirent à déraciner un arbre, qui tomba sur son voisin et ses occupants durent sauter sur l'autre. Se fut rapidement l'effet domino et chaque arbres tombaient sur le suivants poussant leurs occupants à changer d'arbre. Lorsque la réaction en chaîne s'arrêta, ils se retrouvaient tous dans le même arbre, qui était tout particulièrement instable.

Grace était tombée de son arbre et, comme les branches l'avaient empêché de prendre son envol, elle se retrouvait désormais coincée sous plusieurs troncs, cachée de l'action par toutes les branches. Elle put vaguement entrevoir la Compagnie lancer des pommes de pin enflammées sur leurs attaquants. L'une d'entre elles tomba juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle vit les flammes commencer à engloutir les branches. Elle entendit un grondement sourd et comprit que l'arbre dans lequel la Compagnie se trouvait avait été déraciné. L'ange commença à se débattre et avança suffisamment pour s'éloigna des flammes. Elle sentait toutefois la chaleur sur ses jambes et tenta de les ramener à elle, mais elle fut envahit par la douleur. Impuissante, elle regarda de nouveau à travers les branches pour voir l'arbre penché dangereusement au dessus du vide et Thorin qui s'avançait à la rencontre de l'orque pâle.

 _Mais il est fou?! Il va se faire tuer!_

Oubliant la douleur dans ses jambes et le reste de son corps, Grace se traîna sous les troncs, les branches lui griffant le visage sur son passage. Elle parvint à sortir sa tête du tas et regarda la scène avec effroi.

Thorin voulu attaqué, mais l'orque pâle et le Warg blanc bondirent sur lui et il tomba à la renverse. Il se releva rapidement, même si ça semblait pénible. L'orque l'attendait de pied ferme et l'envoya valser d'un coup de bâton dès qu'il fut debout. Le nain se releva encore et lança un coup au Warg qui, de surprise, envoya un violent coup au nain qui vola près du bord de la falaise. L'orque pâle fit signe à un autre, qui avança vers Thorin, une épée à la main. L'ange voulu hurler le nom du nain, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille, mais ne parvint qu'à pousser un vague gémissement. Elle rassembla l'énergie qui lui restait et se dégagea complètement.

Lorsque l'orque fut sur le point de décapiter le nain, Bilbon surgit de nul part et se jeta sur lui. Les deux tombèrent à la renverse et le semi-homme tua l'autre avec Dard, l'épée qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la grotte des trolls. Alors qu'un Warg sautait sur le hobbit, il fut stopper en plein saut par Grace. L'ange avait sauté sur le loup et ils tombèrent sur le sol. La créature fut plus rapide pour se relever et saisit la femme entre ses mâchoires. Elle put entendre quelque chose se rompre en elle avant que le Warg ne la lâche subitement. L'instant d'après, il était soulevé dans les airs par une majestueuse et énorme créature. Une dizaine d'aigles surgirent du ciel, accompagné par Castiel (Seul Dieu sait comment il a fait) qui était partit les chercher. Les aigles ramassèrent les membres de la Compagnie alors même que certains tombaient de la falaise. L'un d'entre eux emporta Bilbon et un autre attrapa Thorin, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à l'ange, étendue au sol. Son frère atterrit à ses côtés. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher, il la prit dans ses bras tel un enfant et s'envola. Épuisée par la douleur insoutenable dans ses jambes et son voyage sous les troncs d'arbres, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était en sécurité avec Castiel.

O*O*-*O*O

Grace ouvrit les yeux en même temps que Thorin. Alors que le nain réussi à se redresser et à prononcer le nom du hobbit et de l'ange, cette dernière n'arriva à rien et Sam et Dean durent se la soutenir pour qu'elle puisse être en position verticale. « Ils vont bien! » Assura le magicien au chef de la Compagnie. Grace regarda autour d'elle et découvrit qu'ils se tenaient sur un énorme rocher. Elle reporta son attention sur le nain, qui venait de trouver le hobbit et s'avançait vers lui. « Vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?Vous avez failli être tués! »

Il tourna la tête vers la femme avant d'ajouter « N'avais-je pas dit que vous ne survivriez pas dans les Terres Sauvages? Que vous ne seriez que fardeaux? Que vous n'aviez pas votre places parmi nous?! »

L'ange soutint son regard, s'attendant à plus de méchanceté de la part du nain, mais il n'en fut rien. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi tord de toute ma vie! »

Thorin enlaça chaleureusement Grace, à sa grande surprise. Il échangea de place avec les deux frères chasseurs et la soutenu jusqu'au hobbit, à qui il offrit la même étreinte chaleureuse. Il vit soudain quelque chose à l'horizon. « Regardez ça! S'écria un nain.

-La Montagne Solitaire! »

Elle était bien là, toute petite, droit devant eux, à l'horizon. « Chez nous... » Murmura Thorin.

* * *

Voilà voilà! C'est tout pour l'instant!J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	8. All screwed up

Bonjour les gens! Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais bon... Nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La Compagnie avait levé un camp au bas du Carrock, S'entendant pour dire qu'ils avaient assez d'avance sur les orques pour se le permettre. Tous (ou presque) avaient grandement besoin de dormir. Ils avaient aussi convenu de ne pas allumer de feu se soir-là, ils se trouvaient donc dans une grande obscurité. Grace était assise, Castiel d'un côté, Thorin de l'autre. Plus loin, Dean, Sam, Fili, Kili et Bilbon étaient en grande conversation. « Mais comment est-ce possible que j'ai pu guérir mais ailes, mais que mes jambes ne répondent toujours pas?! » Demanda la sœur à son frère. Plus tôt, elle avait réussi à soigner chaque parties de son corps qui avaient été blessée, sauf ses jambes. « Tu as bel et bien guéris tes jambes, mais c'est une section de ta colonne vertébrale qui a été endommagée. Et comme tu ne peux pas guérir quelque chose qui ne se guérit pas de façon naturelle, j'ai bien peur que tu ne pourra plus jamais marcher pour aussi longtemps que tu auras ce corps.

-Alors il va falloir la traîner tout le long du chemin? Demanda Thorin, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

-Génial. Maintenant, je suis un fardeau!

-Tu n'es pas un fardeau, je t'assure! »

Castiel se leva et partit rejoindre ses amis, laissant sa sœur seule avec Thorin. Celui-ci prit la parole « Lorsque nous étions dans les tunnels, vous avez prit ma défense face au roi gobelin, même en sachant que je ne vous appréciais pas. Pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser une telle ordure se prendre pour quelqu'un de meilleur que tous, il avait besoin de se faire remettre à sa place…

-Et bien… La seule chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est merci! C'était courageux de votre part. »

Là-dessus, le nain se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Au même moment, Dean vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Ça va?

-Mis à part le fait que je ne peux plus marcher? Merveilleux!

-Ouais, Cass nous a raconté… T'es pas un fardeau, tu sais? Et même si tu peux plus marcher, nous sommes contents de t'avoir avec nous! … Tu sais ce qui ne manque le plus de chez nous? Un bon gros hamburger! J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que j'ai eu droit à de la vrai nourriture, c'était il y a des années! »

Grace poussa un soupir exaspéré à la déclaration du chasseur, qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il poursuivit d'une voix un peu inquiète « … Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de comment on va rentrer chez nous?

-Je n'en sais rien… Soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici!

-Et bien, il y avait Lucifer… Et tout ces démons… Et puis une lumière blanche et puis nous étions ici!

-Très perspicace…

-Je dis ça, je dis rien, c'est pas moi l'expert en voyage entre les mondes…

-Je vois ça… »

Dean lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Hey, t'es sûre que t'es vivante?

-Lâche-moi, Dean…

-Bon! Comme tu veux! Je te laisse toute seule! On se reparlera quand t'aura l'air moins bête! »

À peine quelque minutes plus tard, tout le monde était couché et Castiel revint s'asseoir au côté de sa sœur. « Tu n'avais pas besoin d'agir de la sorte avec Dean…

-J'avais envie d'être seule. Et comme je ne suis plus dans la possibilité de m'éloigner seule… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, au juste, si je ne peux plus marcher…? Soupira-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel.

-Nous allons t'aider, nous allons te soutenir.

-Vous ne pourrez pas me porter indéfiniment…

-Nous allons trouver une solution. »

O*O*-*O*O

« Alors, demanda Thorin, la horde est proche?

-Trop proche, à deux lieux pas plus, annonça Bilbon entre deux goulées d'air. Mais ce n'est pas ne pire…

-Les Wargs ont flairés votre odeur? Demanda Dwalin.

-Pas encore, mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème…

-Ils vous ont vu? Interrogea Gandalf.

-Hein?

-Ils vous ont vu…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, tenta de poursuivre le Hobbit.

-Ah! Que vous avais-je dit? Plus discret qu'une souris! Annonça fièrement le magicien.

-Par le Père tout puissant! Ragea Grace, assise sur un rocher. Mais laissez-le parler! »

La Compagnie se tue, regarda l'ange, puis reporta son attention sur le Hobbit, qui la remercia du regard avant de continuer. « J'essaie de vous dire qu'il y a quelque chose, là-haut!

-Qu'elle forme cela avait-il, demanda Gandalf. Comme… Un ours?

-Oui… Oui, mais plus grand, bien plus grand!

-Vous saviez pour cette bête? Interrogea Bofur. Il faut rebrousser chemin!

-Et tomber entre les mains des orques? Lança Dwalin? »

Les nains commencèrent alors à argumenter sur le choix à faire. Grace enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, exaspérée. Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre sur un seul point?! La vois du magicien résonna de nouveau « Il y a une maison, pas très loin d'ici, où nous pourrions nous réfugier.

-La maison de qui? Demanda Thorin, soupçonneux après leur visite chez les elfes. Celle d'un ami… Ou d'un ennemi.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera… Ou il nous tuera.

-Quel choix avons-nous? »

Le rugissement de la bête accompagna ses paroles. « Aucun » Répliqua Gandalf.

La Compagnie partit à la course, le magicien à sa tête pour les guider. Dean se pencha et ramassa Grace en vitesse avant de suivre les nains. Le bruit de lourdes pattes se fit rapidement entendre au loin et la terre semblait trembler à chacun des pas de l'énorme animal. Alors que, à l'étonnement de tous, Bombur se dirigeait rapidement en tête du peloton, Dean traînait derrière. Sam ralenti à la hauteur de son frère et lui fit un signe, celui-ci lui lança l'ange aussi facilement qu'un enfant et les deux reprirent une bonne allure. Ils finirent par sortir d'un petit boisé et virent une maison au beau milieu d'une grande prairie. Les bruits de pas derrière eux se rapprochait, la bête de perdait pas son énergie alors que la Compagnie essoufflait. Sam perdait considérablement de la vitesse, chose qui n'échappa pas à Grace. « Sam, lâche-moi.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas!

-J'ai dit lâche-moi! L'ours va t'attraper!

-Et il va t'attraper aussi si je te laisse.

-Il nous mangera tout les deux si tu ne me laisse pas! »

Voyant que Sam ne renonçait pas, la femme déploya ses ailes, le contraignant à lâcher prise et il l'échappa. Le chasseur se retourna vers elle et elle lui cria « Cours! ». Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. Grace regarda la Compagnie, puis l'énorme bête. Elle courait bien trop vite, ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps à la maison.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'ange déploya ses ailes pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'ours, le contraignant à stopper net. Il considéra la créature ailée avec une grande curiosité dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la surprise de la voir se dresser ainsi devant lui. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que la bête sorte de sa transe et se mette à la poursuite de Grace. Cette dernière l'entraîna dans une direction opposée à celle de la Compagnie. L'ours n'était pas loin derrière elle, même si elle allait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. À cette allure, il l'attraperait bientôt. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité dans la maison avant de se diriger vers celle-ci à toute allure. La maison étant entièrement entourée d'une énorme barrière, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le jardin. À la seconde où elle releva la tête, Grace vit Castiel se diriger vers elle à vive allure, parer de chaque côtés par Sam et Dean. Le frère souleva sa sœur du sol par les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, pour l'amour de Dieu?! Ragea-t-il.

-C'est la première fois que tu utilises une quelconque forme de juron, répondit Grace avec un sourire idiot avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. C'était soit ça, soit toute la Compagnie courrait à sa perte!

-Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie! Répliqua Castiel sur le même ton rageur.

-Mais c'est pas arrivé! Lança-t-elle presque joyeusement.

-C'était un risque inutile et stupide!  
-Et Sam et moi serions morts sans celui-ci! » Fini-t-elle par crier, perdant son sang froid. Elle se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de son frère avant de s'écrouler au sol. Dean fit mine de vouloir la soutenir, mais elle refusa son aide immédiatement. « Ne me touche pas! Siffla l'ange, si je voulais de l'aide d'un mortel, je la demanderais!

-Pas besoin de faire ta mauvaise langue! Répliqua Dean.

-Et pourtant, on dirait que c'est la seule dont vous me croyez capable! Cingla Grace en lançant un regard meurtrier à Castiel.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Ça lui ressemblait drôlement!

-Mais va-tu arrêter de crier?!

-C'est toi qui crie! Je le savais que je ne serais qu'un fardeau, je te l'ai dit! Tu m'as dit que non, tu a voulu me montrer le contraire mais tu ne me laisse même pas de faire moi-même mes preuves!

-Grace…

-Laisse-moi! »

En s'appuyant sur ses bras, l'ange parvint à prendre une bonne position et elle s'envola à l'autre bout du jardin. Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, à l'ombre de la palissade. Kili, qui était jusque là en discussion avec son frère et son oncle dans la maison, la vit par la fenêtre et alla à sa rencontre. Grace voulu le chasser en lui faisant un signe de la main, mais le nain sembla trop idiot pour comprendre. Bientôt, il fut à portée de voix. « Je ne veut pas te voir. » lui dit-elle, ramenant ses jambes devant elle et les entourant de ses bras, comme si ça pourrait la protéger du nain. « J'ai cru comprendre.

-Alors pourquoi t'es encore là? Demanda-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

-Parce que c'est quand tu veux pas parler à personne que, au fond, t'en a le plus besoin. »

L'étrange sagesse de Kili la prit par surprise, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas plus à lui. Pendant qu'il s'assoyait à ses côtés, elle lui tourna le dos. Il changea encore de position et se plaça face-à-face avec elle. Grace détourna la tête. Kili lui prit doucement les mains pour les éloigner de ses jambes, qu'il déplia ensuite. « Alors… Tu va me dire se qui ne va pas?

-Tu ne va vraiment pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas?

-Jamais! »

L'ange soupira. « C'est que j'ai l'impression que je ne fais rien de bon...J'ai voulu aider, tout-à-l'heure, et je soutient mon point, si je ne l'avait pas fait, nous serions tous morts! Mais Castiel ne l'a pas vu comme ça, il croit que sans ce geste, nous aurions pu nous rendre, que c'était un risque insensé. Il ne traite comme une gamine et ça m'énerve, comme si chaque chose que je faisais était inutile et stupide! Je suis qu'un fardeau, après tout…

-Dis pas ça, t'es pas un fardeau.

-Alors je suis quoi?

-T'es notre ange, t'es notre trésor. Et on est fière de t'avoir parmi nous, même si on doit te traîner sur notre dos jusqu'à Erebor! »

Grace sourit malgré elle et Kili lui sourit en retour. Les deux s'adossèrent à la palissade, l'ange laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du nain et ferma les yeux. « Je croyais que les anges ne dorment pas…

-Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit d'être fatiguée... »

Kili laissa échapper un petit rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de la femme. Il commença à chanter, sans s'en rendre compte, une douce chanson :

Chto by vy skazali, yesli by my bezhat'?  
Tol'ko ty i ya, tol'ko ty i ya?  
Chto by vy skazali, yesli by ya vas svobodnymi?  
Takim obrazom, vy mozhete bezhat' so mnoy?  
Chto by vy skazali, yesli by u vas byl svet, chtoby napravlyat' vas,  
I chto etot svet byl ya?  
Chto by vy skazali, yesli by vy mogli pochuvstvovat' veter v svoikh kryl'yakh,  
I uletayut?  
Chto by vy skazali, yesli by u vas byla vlast', chtoby ustanovit' osvobodit' vsekh golubey v kletkakh,  
kak i vy, kak i vy?  
Budet li vsya vasha pechal' ischeznut'?  
Vy by smotret' na nebo i ulybki?  
Vy by uletayut, svobodnym i schastlivym?  
Chto vy skazhete, teper', kogda ya osvobozhu tebya?  
Chto vy skazhete, teper', kogda vse golubi uleteli?  
Chto vy skazhete teper', kogda veter bezhat' vniz svoi kryl'ya,  
V to vremya kak vy ubegayete, v to vremya kak ty ubegala.  
Posmotrite nemnogo golub', posmotrite vverkh dorogoy.  
Posmotrite na nochnoye nebo, smotret' na zvezdy.  
Posmotrite na samyy yarkiy odin, tot, kotoryy provedet vas v temnote.  
Vot ya, golubka, golubka, ya zdes'.  
Razve ty ne plach' obo mne, golubka, ty ne plach'.  
Potomu chto dazhe yesli vy ne ubezhali so mnoy,  
Kak my skazali, chto,  
YA do sikh por mogu vas v temnote.  
Proshchay, golubka, golubka, proshchay  
I davayte videt' vas sredi zvezd.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! C'est définitivement le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant! Si vous avez rien comprit à la chanson à la fin, c'est normale, c'est traduit en russe (La langue que j'ai choisi pour représenter la langue des nains). C'est une chanson que j'ai écrit en anglais, je la laisse là pour que vous puissiez la traduire! Sinon, merci de laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! À la prochaine!

What would you say if we'd run away?

Just you and me, just you and me?

What would you say if I'd set you free?

So you can run away with me?

What would you say if you had a light to guide you,

And that this light was me?

What would you say if you could feel the wind in your wings,

And fly away?

What would you say if you had the power to set free all the doves in cages,

just like you, just like you?

Would all your sadness dissapear?

Would you look at the sky and smile?

Would you fly away, free and happy?

What do you say, now that I set you free?

What do you say, now that all the doves flew away?

What do you say, now that the wind run down your wings,

While you run away, while you run away.

Look up little dove, look up darling.

Look into the night sky, look at the stars.

Look at the brightest one, the one that guide you into the dark.

Here I am, little dove, little dove, here I am.

Don't you cry for me, little dove, don't you cry.

Because even if you didn't run away with me,

Like we said we would,

I can still guide you into the dark.

Farewell, little dove, little dove, farewell

And let's see you among the stars.


	9. Who made who

Hey bande de gens! Nouveau chapitre tout neuf pour vous! ^_^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un homme solitaire marchait depuis un très long moment et il lui restait encore de la marche à faire. Toutefois, lorsqu'il leva son regard vers l'horizon, il put enfin apercevoir sa destination. L'homme marcha jusqu'au lieu en ruine, sombre et lugubre, et se mit à errer dans cet ancien monument. À l'époque de sa splendeur, il devait être magnifique. Le solitaire finit par se diriger dans une énorme salle dont le plafond s'était effondré il y avait de cela très longtemps. Dès qu'il posa le pied au centre de la salle, une voix grave résonna, semblant sortir de nul part. « Qui êtes-vous, étranger, pour venir jusque dans ma demeure?

-Votre demeure n'est plus se qu'elle fut autrefois.

-Vous savez donc qui vous parle, mais vous ne semblez pas craindre la personne à qui vous vous adressez…

-Vous osez vous appeler ''personne''?! Vous n'êtes absolument rien de plus qu'une ombre de l'entité que vous étiez jadis, Sauron. Et même là, vous n'étiez rien comparé à moi.

-Comment _ose-tu,_ vulgaire humain, me parler ainsi?! » Cracha la voix avec fureur.

L'homme fit un simple geste de la main et la voix commença à crier, comme si on la torturait. « Vous me devez un minimum de respect, dit l'homme après avoir relâcher son emprise.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?

-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il y a une compagnie de treize nains et quelque autre gens en marche vers la Montagne Solitaire. Je veux que, à l'aide de ceux qui vous sont toujours fidèles, vous preniez Erebor. Laissez Thorin y arriver en premier et dès que le dragon sera mort, massacrez-les!

-Votre plan comporte la faille de je n'ai pas de corps... »

À ses mots, l'homme fit un autre geste de la main et une marée de brouillard noir entra dans la salle et couvrit le sol avant de se réunir en une tornade ténébreuse au centre de la salle. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa, un homme semblant être fait d'ombre et caché par une cape noire se tenait à l'endroit ou la tornade était. « Accepte-tu de me servir, Sauron? »

L'ombre s'agenouilla. « Oui, mon maître. »

Un sourire malsain apparu sur le visage de l'autre. « Appelle-moi Lucifer »

O*O*-*O*O

Le bruit d'une hache dans la distance alerta Grace.

Peu avant la tombée de la nuit, la veille, ils étaient tous rentrés dans la maison pour pouvoir dormir. L'ange avait finit par pardonner à son frère, avouant que sa réaction n'était qu'exagérée mais refusant de lui accorder que son risque de la veille était inutile.

Grace se leva et alla réveiller Gandalf. « Qu'y a-t-il...?

-Écoutez…

-Ah… »

Il se leva à son tour et réveilla silencieusement les nains.

O*O*-*O*O

« Je serais d'avis de filer par la porte de derrière! S'exclama Nori.

-Je ne fuis devant personne. Intervint Dwalin. »

S'en suivit une autre obstination entre les nains. Gandalf y mit rapidement un terme. « Il est inutile de discuter! Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. Nous serions traqués et tués avant d'atteindre la forêt. »

Bilbon apparu alors auprès des autres. « Bilbon, vous voilà! Bien, bien, bien, bien… Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigté... »

Le magicien se dirigea alors vers la porte. « Nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché a été réduite en lambeau… J'y vais en premier et euh Bilbon et Grace, vous venez avec moi!

-Est… Est-ce une bonne idée? Demanda la Hobbit.

-Oui, répondit le magicien, quand à vous-autre, vous attendrez ici. Ne sortez pas avant que j'en donne le signal!

-D'accord! S'écria Bofur, On attend le signal!

-Pas de geste brusque, de bruit ou de cri et ne l'envahissez pas. Vous ne sortez que deux par deux! Euh.. Non, en fait, Bombur… Vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul. N'oubliez pas! Attendez le signal! »

Là-dessus, le magicien sortit accompagné de Bilbon. Castiel voulu retenir sa sœur à l'intérieur mais elle le rassura d'un regard et sortit tant bien que mal de la maison en battant des ailes.

Elle vit l'homme immense se tenir dos à eux, au milieu de sa cours, face à la prairie. Gandalf semblait nerveux et mal à l'aise. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers lui, le magicien se racla la gorge. « Vous êtes anxieux? Demanda Bilbon

-Anxieux? Demanda en retour le magicien après un temps d'hésitation. Quelle sottise… »

Lorsqu'ils furent à porté de voix, Gandalf déclara de la voix la plus aimable qu'il pouvait prendre « Bonjour! ». Voyant que l'homme ne se retournait pas, il dit de nouveau « Bonjour! ». Beorn déposa sa hache lentement et demanda de sa voix profonde sans même se retourner « Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le gris. »

Le changeur de peau se retourna alors. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Je suis un magicien. Peut-être que vous connaissez mon confrère, Radagast le brun. Il réside à la lisière sud de la forêt noire…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Oh euh… Seulement vous remerciez de votre hospitalité. Vous avez dû voir que nous avons trouvé refuse dans votre demeure, hier soir!

-Qui est cette personne avec des ailes?

-Je me nomme Grace. Nous avons fait une petite course, hier, vous vous souvenez? »

Gandalf la toisa durement du regard pendant qu'un semblant de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du changeur de peau. « Et vous avez triché.

-Vous alliez me mangez...

-Qui est-ce petit individu? Demanda Beorn en remarquant enfin Bilbon.

-Oh et bien c'est monsieur Sacquet. De la Compté. »

Le changeur de peau ramassa sa hache et la brandit. « Ce n'est pas un nain, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh non! C'est un Hobbit! De bonne famille, et de réputation irréprochable!

-Que faites-vous dans le coin?

-Il se trouve que nous avons passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec les gobelins dans le montagnes!

-Pourquoi avez-vous approché les gobelins? C'est stupide de faire ça!

-Vous avez parfaitement raison! »

À ses mots, Sam, Dean et Castiel sortirent de la maison. Beorn eut un mouvement de recul. « Qui sont ces hommes?

-Oh… Sam, Dean et Castiel, se sont trois hommes qui voyagent avec nous! »

Dwalin et Balin apparurent alors et le changeur de peau brandit sa hache de nouveau. « Dwalin et Balin! Annonça le premier.

-Et je.. je.. je dois vous avouer que quelque un dans notre groupe sont... des nains.

-Parce que pour vous deux… C'est ''Quelque un''?!

-Oui euh… Puisque vous l'évoquez… oui enfin ils sont sans doute plus que deux… »

Oin et Gloin sortirent donc de la maison.

« Voici d'autre membres de notre joyeuse troupe!

-Et vous appelez dix une troupe? »

Dori et Ori sortirent à leur tour en se présentant. La tension du changeur de peau était maintenant plus qu'évidente. « Je ne veux pas de vos services!

-Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible! »

Fili et Kili rejoignirent les autres dehors. « Oh et Fili et Kili! J'avais oublié… Et Nori, Bofur, Bifur et… Et Bombur… » Ajouta Gandalf après que ceux-ci soient sortis. « Ils sont tous là?! Demanda Beorn. Ou il y en a d'autre... » Thorin fut le dernier à se présenter hors de la maison.

O*O*-*O*O

« Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Écu-de-Chêne. Déclara Beorn en servant du lait à un des nains. Dites-moi pourquoi Azog le profanateur est-il à vos trousses? »

Après avoir vu tout les nains dehors, le changeur de peau avait accepter d'entendre leur histoire et leur requête, ils s'étaient donc tous rassemblé à table pour manger. « Vous connaissez Azog, lui répondit Thorin, Comment?

-Mon peuple fut à vivre dans les montagnes. Avant que les Orques n'arrivent des contrés du Nord. Le Profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenu ses esclaves. »

Grace, assise à l'écart des autres, remarqua les chaînes au poignet de l'homme.

« Pas pour le travail, voyez vous, mais pour son plaisir, continua-t-il.

-Il y en a d'autre, comme vous? Demanda Bilbon.

-Il y en avait beaucoup.

-Et maintenant?

-Il n'y en a plus qu'un… Donc il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne.

-Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, précisa Gandalf. C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la forêt noire.

-Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m,y aventurerais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Nous prendrons la route des elfes, ce chemin est encore sûr.

-Sûr? Les elfes de la forêt noire ne sont pas comme leur semblables. Ils sont moins subtiles et plus dangereux. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance…

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Thorin.

-Ces terres sont infestées d'Orques. Leur nombres ne cessent d'augmenter et vous êtes à pied. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la forêt noire vivants. Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugles à toute vies qui leur semble moindre que la leur. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en fixant Grace droit dans les yeux. Comme un avertissement. « Mais les Orques, je les hais encore plus. Que vous faut-il? »

O*O*-*O*O

La Compagnie était en train de se préparer au départ. Beorn leur avait donné des provisions, de l'eau et des montures, celles-ci devaient être renvoyées chez leur maître dès qu'ils atteindraient la lisière de la forêt noire. Grace s'apprêtait à embarquer sur sa monture, appuyant ses bras sur n'importe quelles surfaces qu'elle trouvait. Elle sentit une main se serrer autour de sa taille et leva la tête pour voir le changeur de peau l'entraîner à l'écart des autres. L'ange ne dit pas un mot et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, se qu'il fit dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix. « Ne vous aventurez pas dans la forêt noir, surtout pas en compagnie des nains. Ils vous conduiront à votre perte.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je l'ai dit plus tôt, un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt. Mais l'état de cette forêt ne s'est que détériorer depuis les derniers mois. Depuis une date qui coïncide avec votre arrivé dans ce monde. Je crains que vous ne soyez pas les seuls à être apparu ici. Je vous laisse le cheval que je vous ai prêter à condition que vous ne passiez pas par la forêt noire!

-S'il y a quelque chose de mon monde à l'œuvre dans la forêt noire, alors il est de notre devoir de le ramener à sa place. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas le pire que j'ai fait dans ma vie! »

Beorn n'insista pas d'avantage mais lui dit de bien réfléchir. Il la conduit ensuite à son cheval et l'aida à monter en selle. La Compagnie se mit alors en marche vers la forêt noire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! C'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	10. Damned

Wow, un nouveau chapitre, déjà! Malade! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La Compagnie était suivit de près par les Orques, ils le savaient. Le voyage vers la forêt noire se fit en silence. Grace avait pourtant eut l'occasion d'échanger les craintes de Beorn avec Sam, Dean et Castiel. Ceux-ci s'étaient bien gardé de donner leur opinion, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait réveiller cette force. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'orée de la forêt, Gandalf mit pied à terre et ordonna « Relâchez les poneys, qu'ils retournent chez leur maître. »

Le magicien s'avança vers la forêt. Castiel aida sa sœur à descendre de son cheval et approcha du magicien. Celui-ci approcha une statue et écarta la végétation qui se trouvait devant son visage.

 _Une elfe courrait, fuyant un danger invisible. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se fit rattraper par l'orque qui la suivait. Elle tomba au sol, le pied prit dans une racine, mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. L'orque s'approcha, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, et lui trancha la gorge. Le sol autour d'elle fut bientôt rouge sang. Un homme apparut, impuissant devant le massacre, et ne put rien faire d'autre que dans prendre la dépouille de la femme dans ses bras, en pleurant._

Grace détourna aussitôt le regard de la statue. Elle entendit la voix de Gandalf. « Pas mon cheval! J'en ai besoin!

-Vous allez nous quitter?

-Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint. Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire, face au versant sud d'Erebor. Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr et… N'entrez pas dans la Montagne sans moi. Ce n'est plus le Vert Bois d'antan. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. Surtout ne touchez pas l'eau, traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas! Si vous le quitter, vous ne le retrouverez jamais!

Sur ses mots, le magicien partit. « En route! S'écria Thorin. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil du jour de Durin! » Puis, il entra dans la forêt noire.

O*O*-*O*O

Le temps dans la forêt noire ne semblait pas exister. Peut-être s'était-il écoulé deux minutes, peut-être quatre heures ou 5 jours depuis leur entrée dans la forêt maudite lorsque Thorin déclara une pause. Castiel ne fut qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin déposer sa sœur. Depuis leur départ, tout se ressemblait mais différait à la fois. Avait-elle déjà vu cet arbre avant? Non… Cette roche, plutôt. À moins que ce ne soit un nain? Elle ne savait plus. Le monde autour d'elle n'était que ténèbres et ombres dansantes dans les recoins sombres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grace avait faim. Non, elle avait soif. Non, elle était fatiguée. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle savait seulement qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cette forêt vivante. Elle allait finir comme l'elfe de sa vision. À moins que ça ne se soit passer devant ses yeux? Elle aurait dut écouter Beorn… Pourquoi y avait-il tant d'effet sur elle alors que les autres semblaient bien aller? Soudain, elle était par terre. On avait dut la pousser. À moins qu'elle hallucine tant qu'elle ne soit tombé seule du rocher sur lequel elle se tenait? Une main commença à parcourir son corps. Elle sentit de l'eau couler dans sa bouche et quelque chose pousser la main. Le monde autour d'elle lui réapparu clairement et elle vit une araignée de la taille de sa main s'enfuir en courant et Thorin penché au dessus d'elle. « Vous allez bien?

-Cette forêt ne me fait pas du bien…

-Est-ce qu'elle en fait vraiment à quelqu'un?

-Non, non… C'est pire…

-On repart. »

Il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une enfant et la Compagnie se remit en chemin se faisait de plus en plus noir mais personne ne pouvait dire si c'était car la nuit tombait ou car la forêt ne se faisait que plus dense. Les membres de la Compagnie commencèrent vite à se plaindre de tout comme de rien. Grace recommença à avoir la tête qui lui tournait et elle dut enfouir sa tête contre le torse du chef de la Compagnie pour ne pas s'évanouir. Quelqu'un s'exclama « On a trouver le pont! » et elle leva enfin les yeux. Le pont pour traverser la rivière était bien là, mais il était totalement en ruine, impossible de le traverser. Elle remarqua que Castiel était à côté d'eux. « Combien penses-tu pouvoir en transporter de l'autre côté avant de t'épuiser? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas autant qu'on en a besoin…

-Je peux aider. »

Son frère lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de se raviser. Il ne voulait pas partir une autre argumentation avec elle. Il annonça son plan pour traverser à Thorin, celui-ci l'approuva mais avertit Grace « Si vous ne pouvez plus en prendre, pas la peine de vous surmenez, on a encore du chemin .»

Kili s'avança le premier. Grace ne savait que trop bien qu'elle idée le nain avait pour traverser et elle partit en vol au milieu du courant, au dessus de se qui aurait dut être un pont. Sous le regard interrogateur des autres membres de la Compagnie, le nain prit son élan et sauta le plus loin qu'il put, soit à mi-chemin. L'ange l'attrapa au vol par les main et se servit du poids du nain pour faire demi-tour et le lancer de l'autre côté. Kili atterrit tant bien que et lui décocha un regard complice auquel elle répondit de la même manière.

Fili, Bilbon ,Thorin, Sam et Dean traversèrent de la même manière avant que l'ange ne déclare l'épuisement et n'aille se poser sur l'autre rive. Thorin s'approcha pour la porter de nouveau mais elle déclara vouloir rester assise un instant.

Castiel fit passer les autres nains sans les faire sauter jusqu'à se qu'il ne reste que Bombur. Là, il appela l'aide de sa sœur et, à deux, ils firent passer le dernier nain.

Thorin s'approcha de nouveau de Grace et la prit dans ses bras. La Compagnie se remit en route, s'enfonçant encore plus dan les ténèbres de la forêt. Plus tard, Dieu seul sait quand exactement, quelqu'un dit « Nous avons besoin… De nous reposer... » Toute la Compagnie était épuisée et désorientée. Bilbon demanda « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Toutes ces… Voix. Vous les entendez?

-Je n'entend rien, lui répondit Thorin, visiblement exaspéré et exténué. Ni vent… Ni chant d'oiseau… Quelle heure est-il?

-On ne sait même pas quel jour on est… Répliqua Dwalin.

-Ça prend trop de temps... Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin?! »

Thorin sembla voir quelque chose au loin. « Là… Dit il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit. Par là!

-Mais Gandalf a dit…

-Avancez! Faites se que je dit! Suivez-moi!

-Attend, Attendez! Cria Bilbon, qui ne voulait pas quitter le sentier. Arrêtez-vous! On ne doit pas… Quittez le sentier, on doit restez _sur_ le sentier! »

Voyant que les autres ne comptaient pas revenir, il s'engagea hors du sentier pour les suivre.

Peu de temps après qu'ils ait quitter le sentier, le monde autour de Grace se mit à tanguer dangereusement et sa vision devint trouble. Même en fermant les yeux, elle avait encore la sensation d'être prise dans ce manège infernale. L'ange finit par perdre conscience.

O*O*-*O*O

Grace reprit conscience lorsqu'elle atterrit durement sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de bouger les bras uniquement pour découvrir qu'elle était prisonnière d'un cocon fait de toile d'araignée. Paniquée, elle se tourna sur le ventre et déploya ses ailes pour briser ses liens. Elle réussi à s'asseoir pour voir une énorme araignée se diriger droit sur elle. L'ange plaqua une main sur la tête de la bête et celle-ci poussa un cri effroyable avant de tomber raide morte. Autour d'elle, le combat entre les membres de la Compagnie et les araignées faisait déjà rage. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'ils était dépassés en nombres, les araignées sortaient de partout. Alors qu'ils allaient indéniablement perdre la bataille, une flèche se ficha dans une créature non loin de Grace. Cherchant la provenance de la flèche, l'ange vit soudain un elfe au cheveux blond platine atterrir en face de Thorin. Celui-ci voulu attaquer mais l'elfe pointa une flèche vers lui. « Non! » S'écria Grace comme l'elfe semblait vouloir tirer. Il lança un regard vers l'ange avant de détendre un peu la corde de son arc. L'elfe reporta son attention sur le nain « Je pourrais te tuer, nain, n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir. »

Une vingtaine d'elfes apparurent tout autour de la Compagnie et entreprirent de les dépouiller de leurs armes. Grace était tournée vers Thorin et l'elfe en face de lui, qui venait de saisir son épée. « Une ancienne lame elfique. Forgée par mes ancêtres… Où l'as-tu eu?

-Elle m'a été offerte, répliqua simplement le nain.

-Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur! Dit l'elfe en pointant la gorge de son vis-à-vis avec la lame de l'épée. »

Grace aurait voulu intervenir mais un elfe se plaça devant elle. « Debout.

-Je ne peux pas marcher.

-Debout!

-Je viens de vous le dire, _je ne peux pas marcher!_

-Comment vous êtes-vous rendu si loin dans la forêt sans l'usage de vos jambes?

-J'ai des amis sur qui compter. »

L'elfe la fouilla sans trouver d'armes alors qu'ils en avaient trouver sur tout le monde. « Comment avez-vous pu survivre sans arme dans la forêt? S'étonna l'elfe.

-Je suis assez dangereuse pour ne pas en avoir besoin... »

Dean reçu la permission de porter son amie et ils se mirent en marche vers le royaume des elfes, prisonniers de ses derniers. Grace ne cessait de surprendre les regards curieux d'une elfe rousse, plus loin dans la file.

* * *

Voilà! Encore une fois tout pour le moment, je vais probablement publier plus fréquement mais ça se peut que ça soit un mensonge, enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	11. Back in black

Encore un nouveau chapitre, Yay! Bonne lecture, bande de gens!

* * *

Les elfes les conduisirent jusqu'à leur cité. Elle était très différente de Fondcombe, construite sous terre à même la roche mais pourtant elle restait magnifique et Grace ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le travail des elfes. Ils conduisirent la Compagnie jusqu'aux prisons alors que l'ange fut jetée dans une autre prison, à l'écart de ses amis. À un moment donné, un elfe vint lui servir de la nourriture et de l'eau. Normalement, elle n'aurait rien manger, les anges ne mangent pas, mais le mal à l'œuvre dans la forêt l'avait affectée au point ou elle avait avalé tout se qu'on lui avait offert.

Après se qui semblait avoir été une éternité, quelqu'un vint la chercher et la traîna de force hors de sa cellule et jusqu'à la salle du trône. En chemin, elle croisa un elfe qui reconduisait Thorin à sa propre cellule. Il se dégagea vivement de l'elfe pour se précipiter vers Grace. « Un oiseau n'a pas sa place dans une cage. » Réussi-t-il à murmurer à son oreille avant qu'on le rattrape sous le regard perplexe de l'ange. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle du trône, l'elfe qui la soutenait la jeta brutalement au sol. Elle leva la tête pour voir un elfe aux cheveux platine assit sur un trône surélevé. « Legolas n'a pas exagéré votre beauté, je dois l'admettre. Dit-il.

-Qui est donc Legolas?

-L'elfe qui vous a amené ici.

-Et vous êtes…?

-Thranduil, je suis le roi, ici.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Vous n'êtes pas donnée de poser les questions.

-Vous me laissiez bien le faire.

-Pour que vous sachiez à qui vous avez affaire. Parlez-moi un peu de votre quête.

-Que Thorin vous a-t-il dit?

-Il ne veut rien me dire à se propos.

-Alors vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus de moi que de lui.

-Vous êtes loyale… Mais je connais déjà le but de cette quête, vous comptez regagner la Montagne Solitaire.

-Que voulez-vous de moi?

-Vos services. Il y a des biens dans la Montagne qui m'appartiennent et je compte bien les récupérer. Si vous m'y aidez, je vous libérerai, vous ainsi que vos amis. Si vous refusez, vous resterez enfermés ici pour le reste de vos jours. » Grace éclata de rire, Thranduil descendit de son trône pour aller à sa rencontre. « Mon offre vous amuse.

-Vous croyez sérieusement que j'accepterais de trahir Thorin de cette façon?! Il m'a accueilli dans sa compagnie depuis le début de son aventure même si je n'y avais pas ma place et il m'offre la possibilité d'aider! Et vous voulez que je le trahisse pour rapporter une relique de _son_ foyer à l'être qu'il hait le plus sur cette terre?! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez?! »

Le roi lui décocha un coup de pied au visage et elle bascula par derrière. L'ange porta sa main à sa bouche pour essuyer le sang qui en coulait. Elle se retourna pour fixer l'elfe dans les yeux lorsque soudain, elle se souvint pourquoi il lui semblait familier. « Par le Père tout puissant…

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Votre femme est morte lorsque Legolas n'était qu'un enfant. Elle a été tuée par un Orque, vous l'avez trouvé, baignant dans son propre sang, la gorge tranchée. Les bijoux dans la Montagne lui appartenaient.

-Comment savez-vous ça…?

-J'ai vu la statue à l'orée de la forêt…

-Et ça vous a dit tout ça?

-Je suis un ange. Ce genre de chose arrive assez fréquemment. Ça et… D'autres choses. »

Le roi dit quelque chose à un des gardes en elfique. Celui-ci s'avança, ramassa l'ange et la retourna à sa cellule.

O*O*-*O*O

Grace ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée. Peut-être trois jours… Elle ne recevait de la visite que pour qu'on lui apporte de la nourriture et les gardes ne restaient jamais pour discuter avec elle. L'ange se sentait seule, isolée dans la plus profonde cellule du royaume des elfes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule depuis le temps où elle travaillait au service de Metatron… Elle chassa le souvenir de cette époque et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de voir au-delà de sa cellule, comme elle pouvait le faire en temps normal, elle l'avait fait quelque fois ça pouvait s'avérer pratique, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Grace appuya sa tête sur le mur de la prison en un soupir. Aurait-elle dut accepter l'offre de Thranduil? Non, hors de question de trahir Thorin. Finirait-il par conclure un pacte avec le roi elfe ou sa fierté le pousserait-elle à refuser jusqu'à sa mort? Cette pensée horrifia l'ange. Ils n'atteindraient jamais la Montagne avant le jour de Durin…

Un bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une elfe rousse tenant un plateau de nourriture. L'elfe glissa le plateau sous la porte, Grace rampa jusqu'à la nourriture. L'elfe observa l'ange, qui remarqua son regard posé sur elle. Elle releva farouchement la tête. « Quoi?

-Un oiseau n'a pas sa place dans une cage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je n'en sais rien, un nain m'a demandé de vous faire le vous vous appelez?

-Grace. Et vous?

-Tauriel. Qu'est-il arrivé à vos jambes?

-Une dizaine d'arbres me sont tombés dessus.

-Ça vous a fait mal?

-Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer…

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu vos jambes?

-J'ai arrêté de compter le temps… Quelques semaines, probablement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

-Un ange… Vous en posez beaucoup des questions, vous!

-Je sais… C'est quoi un ange?

-Vous les appelez ''Valar''.

-Vous n'êtes pas une Vala! Les Vala sont puissants, indestructibles…

-Mes frères et sœurs. Nous ne sommes pas indestructibles, nous sommes immortels mais nous pouvons mourir. Et le corps que nous empruntons peu être blessé de façon irréversible. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vos Valar peuvent changer de forme?

-Alors vous êtes une déesse!

-Non, je suis une guerrière. Qui se bat au nom d'un dieu, au nom de Dieu pour être exact. C'est lui qui a tout créer. Les anges protègent ses créations.

-Alors qui protège les anges? »

Grace poussa un soupir. « Personne ne protège les anges… Nous sommes laissé à nous-même avec la seule tâche de protéger les autres au péril de nos vies.

-Ce doit être triste… Mais au moins vous pouvez voler! Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de pouvoir voler? »

C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit dans la tête de l'ange. « Vous aimeriez bien savoir, n'est-ce pas Tauriel?

-Oui, j'adorerais voler! »

O*O*-*O*O

Ça lui avait prit quelque minutes avant de réapprendre à marcher mais, maintenant, elle se dirigeait en courant vers les prisons. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de bouger ses jambes de nouveau! Soudain, elle buta dans un obstacle invisible et tomba par terre. Elle vit alors un semi-homme apparaître, un trousseau de clé entre les mains. Le semi-homme se mit à bafouiller une explication et elle l'interrompu. « Bilbon?! Interrogea-t-elle, pouvant à peine y croire.

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom?

-J'avais presque oublié! C'est moi, Grace!

-Grace…? Mais… Mais…

-Les anges peuvent changer de corps, vous avez oublié?

-C'est génial!

-Il faut aller chercher les autres, maintenant!

-Oui, oui... »

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent des prisons, ils entendirent Ori demander « Nous n'atteindront jamais la Montagne, n'est-ce pas? » Auquel Bilbon répondit « Vous n'est pas coincés ici, non! » En brandissant fièrement le trousseau de clé dans ses mains. Tous accoururent aux portes de leur prisons en poussant des exclamations de joies mais se retinrent en voyant l'elfe à ses côté, ne pouvant pas reconnaître l'ange car ses ailes avaient disparus. Pendant son séjour en prison, elles étaient redevenu invisibles. Bilbon commença à ouvrir les prisons pendant que Grace montait pour ouvrir les cellules sur l'autre niveau grâce à ses pouvoirs. Chaque personne qu'elle délivrait lui lançait un regard méfiant, sauf Castiel, qui reconnu aussitôt sa sœur « Tu m'a manqué.

-Toi aussi. » Elle dirigea tout le monde vers Bilbon, qui lui avait partager son plan. Il connaissait le chemin pour sortir. Il les conduisit jusque bas dans le royaume, jusqu'à une cave à vin. Kili s'exclama « Vous êtes supposez nous conduire dehors, pas plus loin dedans!

-Faites- moi confiance! »

Il indiqua des tonneaux vides à la Compagnie. « Montez dans les tonneaux!

-Quoi?

-Je ne monte pas là-dedans!

-Je ne rentre clairement pas la dedans!

-Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna Thorin. »

Lorsque tous furent entré, Grace s'approcha de Bilbon « Entrez dans un tonneau, j'activerai la trappe. »

Le Hobbit s'exécuta. « Ne respirez plus »

Grace activa la trappe, les tonneaux roulèrent le long du plancher avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, l'ange sauta au dernier moment vers le trou dans le sol et la trappe se referma derrière elle.

Les tonneaux atterrirent dans l'eau d'une rivière, suivis de près par Grace, qui manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur un rocher dans le lit de la rivière. Elle refit surface quelque secondes plus tard et s'accrocha au premier tonneau qu'elle vit, lequel abritait Dean. Un cor retentit, signe que les elfes avaient découvert leur fuite. Les tonneaux se précipitaient à toute allure dans la rivière mais ne furent pas assez rapides pour passer au-delà de la grille qui se referma juste devant eux. Grace vit avec horreur un elfe tomber raide mort dans la rivière. Elle reconnu aussitôt la flèche qui l'avait tué et s'écria « Des Orques! »

Elle vit rapidement Kili sortir de l'eau pour baisser le levier qui gardait la grille fermée. Elle vit aussi Bolg, le fils d'Azog, tendre son arc en direction du nain et décocher une flèche. Malgré la flèche désormais fichée dans sa jambe, il réussit à pousser le levier pour ouvrir la grille et à redescendre dans un tonneau. Les nains recommencèrent leur descente de la rivière, autant avec les elfes que les Orques sur le dos. Une course poursuite épique s'engagea, dans laquelle les nains collaboraient avec une complicité étonnante. Lorsqu'ils eurent semer les Orques et perdu le courant, seulement alors, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se ramassèrent sur une petite plage pour se reposer un peu. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Grace s'approcha de Thorin. Le roi nain lui sourit « Je vois que vous avez trouvé mon cadeau. Je me doutais bien que vous étiez plus brillante que les trois autres.

-J'ai failli le manquer, à vrai dire. Mais je tiens à vous remercier de l'offre.

-J'en ai choisi une qui vous ressemblait un peu mentalement. C'est la seule qui aurait pu désobéir.

-Je vous en remercie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que j'éprouve à marcher de nouveau. »

Un attroupement se forma autour d'eux, tous cherchant à savoir pourquoi une elfe les avait accompagné et où était Grace. L'ange leur raconta tout puis ils se dispersèrent de nouveau. On entendit alors une voix dire, en captant l'attention de tous « Refaites ça et vous êtes mort »

* * *

Voilà c'est tout! Ne m'en voulez pas s'il-vous plaît! J'espère que vous avez aimé (Et comprit, je suis pas sûre que c'est clair xD) N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, bye!


	12. Shot of love

De retour ce matin avec encore un autre chapitre! Oui, j'ai renommé tout mes chapitres par une chason de ACDC. Celui-là prend une direction que j'avais plus ou moins promise... Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Grace était penchée sur le bastingage, observant les eaux froides du Lac.

Après avoir rencontrés Bard, Balin avait réussi à marchander avec lui la traversé du Lac. Maintenant, ils étaient tous montés à bord de sa petite embarcation, en route vers Lacville. Quelqu'un passa un manteau sur les épaules de l'ange. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Thorin. « Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Les anges n'ont pas froid…

-Mais vous n'êtes pas tout à fait une ange, non? Vous mangez, vous n'avez plus d'ailes. »

Grace ne voulait pas s'argumenter avec le nain alors elle ne rajouta rien et enfila le manteau de fourrure. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais elle avait en effet très froid. Bientôt, ils furent en vue du quai et Bard ordonna de rentrer dans les tonneaux. Grace en fut épargné, il n'y en avait pas suffisamment pour elle. Le batelier débarqua du bateau. « Il parle avec un homme, déclara Bilbon. Il nous montre du doigt!

-Le scélérat, il nous a vendu! »

Une avalanche de poissons se déversa alors dans les tonneaux et on entendit les lamentations étouffer des nains. Grace se retint bien de rire. « Si tu ris, je te jette à l'eau, s'exclama Dean.

-Ferme ta bouche ou tu va avaler des morues! »

Ils repartirent seulement pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin. « Qui va là? Interrogea quelqu'un. Oh, c'est toi, Bard.

-Bonjour Percy!

-Rien à déclarer?

-Non, répondit le batelier en lui tendant des papiers. Sinon que je suis fatigué, gelé et pressé de rentrer.

-Tout est en ordre! » Déclara le douanier en tendant les papiers de retour à Bard, mais un homme les intercepta. Il était petit, hideux, au teint vert et au cheveux noirs gras. « Je ne crois pas, non. Chargement de tonneaux vides venants du royaumes des forêts. Seulement, ils ne sont pas vides, n'est-ce pas Bard? Si je me souviens bien tu es enregistré comme batelier, pas en temps que pêcheur!

-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires.

-Faux. Ce sont les affaires du maître donc se sont aussi mes affaires.

-Voyons Alfrid, ayez un peu de cœur, il faut bien que les gens mangent!

-Ces poissons sont illégaux! Videz les tonneaux par dessus bord! »

Là dessus, une dizaine d'hommes entra dans le bateau pour vider les tonneaux. Grace s'approcha d'Alfrid et lui prit les papiers des mains. « Avez-vous dit ''tonneaux vides''?Demanda-t-elle en lisant le papier. Il me semblait pourtant avoir écrit ''tonneaux pleins''! Loin de moi l'idée de vous causer des problèmes de paperasses! C'est Thranduil qui vous envoie ces poissons, il les a confiés à Bard et à moi-même pour les donner au gens du Lac! Vous ne voudriez pas mettre en colère le roi de elfes, si? »

Alfrid fit un geste de la main et les hommes cessèrent de vider les tonneaux. Il les laissa partir, des éclairs dans les yeux. Bard se tourna vers Grace. « Vous êtes plutôt bonne actrice... »

La maison de Bard se trouva sous surveillance, la compagnie dut trouver un autre moyen d'entrer dans la demeure. Alors que l'ange passa par la porte, les autres prirent les latrines pour entrer. « Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes? Demanda la plus vielle de ses filles

-Est-ce qu'ils vont nous porter chance? Demanda la deuxième. »

Grace s'approcha de Thorin et lui passa son manteau de nouveau. « Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin du feu et s'assit sur une pile de coussins, s'adossant au mur. À peine quelques instants plus tard, tous étaient couchés ou assis quelque part dans la petite maison. Le roi nain vint la rejoindre, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant contre lui. Étonnamment trop fatiguée pour poser la moindre question ou pour protester, l'ange se contenta de se caler un peu plus dans ses bras pour être confortable. Elle se permit de fermer les yeux et, contre toute ses attentes, elle s'endormit.

O*O*-*O*O

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Grace trouva la maison totalement silencieuse. Elle était parfaitement vide, pourtant elle entendait des exclamations venant de l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea dehors, vers le bruit, pour trouver presque tout le village debout devant la porte du Maître alors qu'il faisait nuit. Elle entendait vaguement la conversation au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait mais elle ne pouvait deviner à qui appartenait les voix. « Que se passe-t-il?

-Nous avons trouvé ces nains en train de voler dans l'armurerie.

-Ennemis de l'État…

-Une bande de mercenaires près à tout, voilà se qu'ils sont, messire!

-Taisez-vous donc! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel que vous avez devant vous! Il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror! »

Grace émergea de la foule à cet instant. Elle vit la Compagnie de nain au milieu de la place pendant que Sam, Dean et Castiel avaient réussi à se faire passer pour des villageois. Thorin s'avança et prit la parole « Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre. »

Plusieurs murmures accompagnèrent sa déclaration mais il poursuivit « Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque. Les flottes de bateaux arrivaient au port chargés de soieries et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas une ville en errance… C'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord! Je veux voir cette époque revenir. Je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains et voir les richesses couler de nouveau à flots des grandes salles d'Erebor! »

La foule l'acclamait et un sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de Grace. Il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un roi . Une voix retentit soudain « La mort! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter! S'écria Bard. Le feu du dragon et ses ravages! Si vous réveillez cette bête, elle nous détruira tous!

-Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur mais je vous promet une chose, si nous réussissons, chacun aura sa part des richesses de la Montagne. Vous aurez assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois!

-Vous tous! Écoutez moi! Il faut m'écouter! Avez-vous oublié ce qui c'est passé à Dale? Avez-vous oublié ceux qui ont perdu dans la tempête de feu?! Et à cause de quoi? De l'ambition aveugle de d'un roi de la Montagne… Tellement cupide qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or!

-Allons, allons! Dit le Maître. Évitons, nous tous ici, les jugements un peu trop rapide! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Girion, seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre, qui n'a pas réussi à tué la bête!

-C'est vrai, messire! Tout le monde connaît cette histoire! Il a tiré flèche après flèche… À chaque coups, il a raté. »

Le batelier s'approcha de Thorin « Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer dans cette montagne!

-Tout m'en donne le droit. Déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers le Maître et de dire plus haut. Je m'adresse au maître des hommes du lac. Voulez-vous voir la prophétie s'accomplir? Voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de notre peuple? Que dites-vous?

\- Je vous dit solennellement… Bienvenu, bienvenu et encore bienvenu! Roi sous la Montagne! »

La foule acclama la décision avec d'énorme cris de joies.

O*O*-*O*O

Une énorme fête fut donnée. Grace fut bien invitée mais elle refusa d'y assister. Elle s'était diriger à l'autre bout de la ville où elle s'était réfugier sur un toit. Elle regardait les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Comme elles étaient étranges à ses yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait aucune constellation, aucune étoile. Soudain, elle s'ennuyait de sa maison. L'ange entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna pour voir Thorin s'avancer vers elle. « Vous ne devriez pas être à la fête?

-J'y était. C'était assez ennuyant.

-Et je suis moins ennuyante?

-Par beaucoup! »

Le nain vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Vous avez vraiment eu l'air d'un roi, tout à l'heure. La façon dont vous parliez au peuple. C'est une confiance et une manière de mener que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez très vielle non plus!

-Ne vous fiez pas au apparences, Thorin! Je suis plus âgée que votre monde!

-Et bien vous n'en avez certainement pas l'air!

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous méprendre!

-… Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être immortel?

-Croyez-le ou non, j'attends impatiemment le jour où ma mort sera inévitable… dit-elle dan un soupir. Le monde est vide de sens lorsqu'on doit y passer l'éternité. J'envie les mortels.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Vous vivez tout car vous savez que cet instant sera la dernière fois où vous vivrez une telle expérience. Vous risquez le tout pour le tout et des histoires sont faites des plus grands d'entre vous.

-Et elles finissent par disparaître dans l'oubli.

-En émerveillant des générations et des générations avant de s'éteindre. Ainsi elles laissent la place à d'autres histoires. Votre histoire sera raconté au-delà de tout se que vous pourriez imaginer, Thorin. On racontera votre voyage jusque dans mon monde.

-Vous parlez la vérité?

-Oui! Personnellement, je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention mais des gens sont fous de cette histoire et l'admire au delà de toute mesure! Rien de tel n'arrivera jamais à une immortelle comme moi…

-Lorsqu'on racontera mon histoire, je ferai en sorte que vous y ayez votre place et les gens parleront de vous!

-Personne ne parlera de moi, pas la peine de vous faire ce genre de promesse, Thorin…

-Je la tiendrai, Grace. Soyez-en certaine. »

Un silence s'installa.

 _Un Orque pâle et un nain se battaient sur la glace. Les deux étaient de féroces adversaires. L'Orque prit les dessus sur le nain et se retrouva par dessus lui en un rien de temps. Son bras coupé surmonté d'une épée manqua de frapper le nain mais il l'intercepta avec sa propre lame. Coincé, le nain n'eut d'autre choix que de retirer son épée et de se retrouver transpercé par son ennemi._

La réalité lui revint en un instant. Paniquée par sa vision, l'ange se pressa contre Thorin qui, surprit, passa de façon protectrice un bras au d'elle. Voyant que sa respiration s'était accéléré, il lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ça va mal finir... »

* * *

Voilà c'est tout! à plus, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	13. Hell ain't a bad place to be

Coucou les gens! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, yay! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Thorin fini par la laisser seule sur le toit pour aller dormir. Grace ne voulu pas le quitter, essayant même de dormir dessus. Comme le sommeil ne vint jamais, elle passa le reste de la nuit à errer dans la ville. Elle se dirigea plus tard vers l'endroit où on avait offert refuge à la Compagnie pour la nuit. Dans une des pièces se trouvaient des habits destinés à elle et ses camarades. N'étant pas friande des vêtements elfiques qu'elle portait, tous constitués de vert comme unique couleur, l'ange se mit en quête de vêtements qui lui conviendraient mieux. Au fond de la salle, elle trouva un meuble plein à rebord de robes, de corsets, de colliers, de bracelets, de boucles d'oreilles ainsi qu'une tonne d'autres choses. En voyant cela, Grace soupira, mi-exaspérée, mi-excitée. Elle venait de trouver comment occuper le reste de sa nuit!

Comme elle savait tout le monde endormis, elle ne pris pas la peine de fermer la porte et se contenta de retirer les habits qu'elle portait pour en enfiler de nouveaux et essayer toute sortes de combinaisons. Son choix fini par s'arrêter sur une longue robe noire aux manches évasée qui laissaient voir ses épaules par dessus de laquelle elle enfila un corset rouge sang qui se terminait par une jupe qui s'arrêtait aux hanches du côté droit et aux genoux du côté gauche. En rangeant les vêtements qu'elle avait sortit, Grace trouva au fond d'un tiroir un collier en forme de dragon. Intriguée par le bijou, elle le mit à son cou. Le petit dragon semblait s'enrouler autour de son cou, le bout de sa queue pendant à gauche et sa tête dépassant sur la droite. L'ange décida de garder le bijou. Elle sortit de la pièce, puis du bâtiment et retourna errer dans la nuit.

Une silhouette passa dans son champ de vision, juste en face d'elle, et s'engouffra dans une ruelle derrière un immeuble. Intriguée, Grace décida d'aller voir se que c'était. La ruelle n'était éclairée que par quelque faible rayons de lumière, elle avait du mal à distinguer ses propres pieds sur le sol. La silhouette se tenait au bout de la ruelle, l'ange put voir une forme humaine, un homme d'assez forte carrure. Grace prit peur et figea sur place. « Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda-t-elle. L'homme s'avança dans le faisceau de lumière devant lui, la lumière de la lune vint éclairer son visage. L'ange n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce visage. Elle hoqueta de surprise en le reconnaissant « Lucifer… Murmura-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, petite sœur. Lui répondit l'homme. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Depuis que nos semblables, les Valar, nous ont envoyé ici, à dire vrai… Ils pensaient probablement vous envoyé ici pour arrêter l'inévitable, la fin de la lignée de Durin, et vous sauver de moi par le fait même… Petit détail, j'ai atterri ici avec vous. Et la fin de cette noble quête ne sera pas joyeuse, crois moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ce que je veux? Mais rien de plus simple! La même chose que depuis toujours! Je veux détruire ce que Père a créer! Comme je suis coincé ici, je vais commencer par cette Terre, ensuite je retournerai sur notre Terre et finirai ce que j'ai déjà commencé!

-On va t'en empêcher! Tu ne t'en tirera pas, Lucifer!

-Mais comment comptez-vous m'arrêter cette fois? J'ai levé une armée qui est en ce moment-même en marche vers Erebor, elle y sera sous peu. La Compagnie que tu chéris tant sera détruite ensuite je me chargerai personnellement de toi et Castiel et ne viens pas me faire croire que les Winchester peuvent faire quoi que se soit contre ça! Ils périront dans le combat! Une fois que la Montagne Solitaire sera à moi, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter! Vos précieux Valar, où qu'ils soient, n'y pourront rien, je les tuerai même eux, au final!

-Et si je te tue. Ici et maintenant.

-Tu crois vraiment en être capable, petite sœur? À chaque minutes qui s'écoulent, tu perd un peu plus de pouvoir pendant que moi, j'en gagne. Tu ne sera bientôt plus une ange et qu'arrivera-t-il alors? _Tu ne sera plus rien_! Mais tout ça est conditionnel, bien entendu, je peux tout aussi bien te tuer sur le champ. »

Lucifer sortit sa lame d'archange de sa veste et Grace dégaina sa propre lame, qu'elle avait caché dans sa botte. Le Diable se jeta sur elle et lui envoya un coup, qu'elle para habilement. Pendant son séjours en Terre du Milieu, Grace avait eut l'occasion d'apprendre à manipuler l'épée, aussi était-elle plus habile que Lucifer, mais celui-ci était plus fort et ses coups étaient plus puissants, elle eut du mal à en parer la moitié et ne parvenait pas à placer un seul coup entre les assauts répétés de l'archange déchu. Elle ne cessait de reculer jusqu'à ce que son pied butte sur une planche de bois mal clouée. Elle tomba au sol et son frère se jeta sur elle. Grace roula au dernier moment et la lame se planta dans le plancher à quelque centimètres seulement de sa tête. Elle décocha un coup de genoux dans le ventre de son assaillant qui tomba à côté d'elle. L'ange voulu se lever pour prendre la fuite mais l'autre lui saisit le pied, la freinant dans son élan, elle retomba au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et Lucifer en profita pour se placer au dessus d'elle encore une fois. Grace faillit lui lancer un coup de poing au visage mais il lui attrapa la main et saisit rapidement l'autre de de la même main et les plaqua au dessus de la tête de sa sœur. Il s'apprêtait à la poignarder de sa lame quand une voix résonna « Je vous le déconseille. »

Le Diable leva les yeux et l'ange aussi. Thorin se tenait à l'entré de la ruelle, son arc bandé, une flèche pointée en plein sur la poitrine de Lucifer. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers sa sœur, sous lui. Elle ne semblait guère rassurée de la présence du nain, et pour cause! La flèche que celui-ci pointait vers l'archange déchu ne le blesserait même pas un peu et il pourrait facilement les tuer tout les deux. Thorin tira un peu plus sur la corde de son arc. « Lâchez-la » Ordonna-t-il.

Lucifer lâcha lentement Grace, s'assurant qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour attaquer. Elle n'en fit rien et se leva tout aussi lentement avant de reculer prudemment vers Thorin. Il reprit la parole « Disparaissez avant que je ne vous tue.

-On se reverra. » Lui répondit l'autre avant de disparaître.

Thorin se tourna vers Grace. « Vous le connaissiez? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est mon frère. Ou ça l'a été…

-Quoi?

-Il s'appelle Lucifer, c'est un archange. Il y en a quatre, ce sont les plus vieux et les plus puissants. Lucifer a trahit Dieu il y a des années de cela et Il l'a viré du Paradis, faisant de lui un des ennemis des anges les plus puissants qu'on puisse trouver.

-Comment est-il venu ici?

-Apparemment, les Valar nous ont envoyé ici et l'ont envoyé avec nous par accident.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit? »

Grace regarda le futur roi nain droit dans les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot qu'il comprit que quelque chose d'horrible arrivait sur eux. L'ange changea de sujet « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

-Nous avons commencé à charger les bateaux. Comme vous n'étiez nul part dans la maison, je me suis offert pour partir à votre recherche. » D'un mouvement de la main, le nain l'invita à avancer. « J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis aller voir ce qui se passait et c'est là que je vous ai trouvé. Vous avez eu l'air plus effrayée de me voir que soulagée. Pourquoi?

-La flèche n'aurait fait aucun mal à Lucifer. Si vous aviez tiré, il m'aurait tué puis se serait rabattu sur vous.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait… Savez-vous pourquoi?

-Pour que j'ai peur de lui plus longtemps... »

Il marchèrent un bon moment en silence avant que le nain ne reprenne la parole. « Kili, Fili et Oin ne seront pas du voyage pour l'instant.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Kili est blessé à la jambe, il nous ralentirait. Et il faut absolument être à la Montagne avant la tombée de la nuit. Oin veut pouvoir veiller sur lui et Fili est trop inquiet pour quitter le côté de son frère.

-Je resterai donc avec eux, déclara l'ange, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider. »

Thorin lui lança un regard qui semblait la supplier mais ne protesta pas. Trop orgueilleux, se dit Grace. « Vous allez nous manquer.

-Je serai plus utile auprès de Kili. Je ne veux pas gaspiller ce qu'il me reste d'énergie à le soigner mais si la situation s'aggrave, je pourrai le sauver.

-Comme il vous plaît. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux bateaux, le jour se levait et une foule était rassemblée autour de la Compagnie. Grace fit par de ses intentions de rester à ses amis, Sam, Dean et Castiel se consultèrent silencieusement. L'ange et le plus vieux des frères fixèrent Sam qui faillit protester mais ne fit que soupirer avant de sortir de l'embarcation. « Je reste avec toi. »

Ils firent leurs au revoir aux deux autres, leur souhaitant bonne chance. Sam alla rejoindre les trois nains qui restaient, un peu plus loin mais un mouvement retint l'attention de Grace. Elle tourna la tête et vit Thorin, près à embarquer dans le premier bateau, l'inviter à s'approcher. Elle approcha du nain. « Au revoir, lui dit-il avant de prendre sa main et de l'embrasser. Prenez soin de vous.

-Je ne suis pas celle qui s'apprête à entrer dans une montagne abritant un dragon, répliqua l'ange. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire dévorer. »

Thorin rit légèrement avant de monter dans le bateau et d'ordonner le départ.

* * *

Voilà voilà! C'est tout pour cette fois, à la prochaine!


	14. Baby, please don't go

Le retour du cahpitre! Coucou les gens, voici un tout nouveau chapitre tout droit sortit du four/ma tête. Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'état de Kili ne s'était que détériorer depuis le départ de la Compagnie et, après avoir été chez le maître et s'être vus refuser l'hospitalité, les compagnons étaient en route vers chez Bard. Grace cogna à la porte, le batelier répondit « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous »

Il tenta de fermer la porte mais l'ange la bloqua de son pied « On entre.

-Vous n'entrez pas.

-Notre ami est blessé et je suis prête à tout pour le sauvé, ne vous avisez pas à vous mettre dans mon chemin. »

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et entra, aidant Kili à s'asseoir pendant que son frère lui apportait de l'eau. Grace posa sa main sur le front du nain. Sam vint la voir « Sais-tu ce qu'il a?

-Malheureusement oui, soupira-t-elle. La flèche qui l'a atteint à la jambe était empoisonnée avec un poison très rare qu'on ne trouve pas sur Terre.

-Est-ce qu'il est en danger?

-Pas dans l'immédiat. Je n'ai jamais vu les effets de ce poison mais j'en ai entendu parler. Apparemment, certaines personnes ont survécu au poison sans besoin de soins. Je ne saurais dire si sa fièvre est dut à son système immunitaire ou au poison.

-Comment peut-on le savoir?

-Si la fièvre se stabilise dans les prochaines heures, il ira bien. Si elle continue de grimper, c'est le poison et il faudra que j'intervienne. Je ne veut pas prendre Oin de haut mais les compétences médicales des nains sont dépassées par les effets de ce poison.

-Tu ne peux pas seulement le guérir immédiatement? Comme tu le faisais chez nous quand Dean ou moi était blessé? »

Grace se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas parler de Lucifer à Sam. Elle lui raconta donc sa rencontre avec l'archange, plus tôt. « Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la situation immédiate? Demanda Sam.

-Lucifer me vole mon pouvoir pour se l'approprier. J'en perd à chaque instant et l'utiliser me rend plus faible. Si je l'utilise sans raison, je le gaspille. Je vais attendre de voir si la situation s'améliore pour lui. »

La journée passa lentement, Grace passa souvent voir Kili. Sa température semblait plus ou moins stable. Vers la fin de la journée, elle décida de monter sur le toit pour prendre un peu d'air, se sentant étouffée dans la maison du batelier. La nuit était tombé quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher en courant. L'ange se retourna pour voir Fili. « C'est Kili, il ne va pas bien du tout. »

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Grace se précipitait déjà dans la maison du batelier. Elle trouva le nain, assit sur sa chaise, se tortillant et grognant de douleur. L'ange s'approcha de lui et plaqua une main sur son front pour découvrir qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Oin se tenait à côté de lui, l'air totalement désemparé. Grace ne voulait pas l'avouer, étant le dernier espoir du nain pour rester en vie, mais elle l'était aussi. Elle doutait fortement que son pouvoir restant soit assez grand pour pouvoir le sauver. « Que quelqu'un m'apporte un linge trempé. »

L'ange se leva et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine. Elle balaya tout ce qu,il y avait dessus d'un geste de la main, envoyant tout par terre. « Sam, amène-le ici! »

Le chasseur s'exécuta pendant que Fili revenait avec le linge qu'elle avait demandé. Grace le pressa sur le front du nain pour faire baisser sa température. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, Kili n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller. Elle le comprenait bien, son sang bouillait presque dans ses veines. « Sam, Fili, empêchez-le de bouger! »

Ils lui plaquèrent les bras sur la table pendant que Grace se déplaçait vers sa jambe, qu'elle plaqua aussi sur la table. L'ange défit le bandage qu'il avait, celui-ci n'avait pas été changé depuis que le nain avait reçu la flèche. Un liquide verdâtre suintait de la plaie pendant qu'elle était couverte de croûtes de sang séché et d'une substance jaunâtre et la peau autour était d'un mauve prune.

Fili dévisageait, l'air horrifié, la blessure de son frère. Grace lui fit signe de lui tendre le linge sur le front de Kili, il s'exécuta. L'ange passa vigoureusement le morceau de tissu sur la plaie du nain, qui s'agita davantage. Elle ne s'adoucit pas pour autant et continua de frotter jusqu'à ce que la blessure soit propre. Grace jeta le linge souillé à l'autre bout de la pièce et plaqua ses deux mains sur la jambe de Kili. Elle ferma ses yeux et tenta de concentrer tout le pouvoir qu'il lui restait sur la plaie du nain. L'exercice était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en premier lieu et elle craignait ne pas y parvenir. Elle redoubla d'effort et une vague de douleur la frappa. En gardant cette concentration, en l'augmentant, une deuxième vague la frappa, puis une autre et une autre encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement submergée par une douleur si intense que se fut comme si le sang dans ses veines bouillait mais continuait de circuler dans tout son corps.

L'ange lâcha le Kili, couru dehors en bousculant Sam au passage et se jeta à genoux sur le bord du quai qui servait dans cette ville de trottoir. La tête au-dessus de l'eau, Grace avait l'impression de s'étouffer. Elle toussa jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ses poumons allaient lui sortir de la gorge avant de finalement vomir le mal qui la rongeait. Une sorte de gelé noire lui sortit de la bouche et se déversa dans le canal. Cette gelé quitta son corps par vagues, comme la douleur qui la submergeait. L'ange finit par tomber à la renverse sur le quai, haletante.

Sam apparut dans l'embouchure de la porte. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but avidement. Les deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Voyant un attroupement autour de Kili, Grace les chassa tous. « Laissez-le respirer, bon sang! »

Tous quittèrent la pièce, même Fili, contre son gré. L'ange s'approcha du nain couché sur la table, ramassa un manteau de fourrure laissé sur une chaise et le plaça sous sa tête, comme un oreiller. Il semblait profondément endormi alors elle put facilement lui refaire un bandage, juste pour éviter que des poussières s'infiltrent dans la plais qui se refermait déjà. Comme elle finissait, Kili ouvrit les yeux. « Grace? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Oui, c'est moi. Répondit l'intéressée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être elle… Elle est loin, très loin de moi… Elle marche guidée par la lumière d'une étoile venu d'un autre monde… Croyez-vous qu'elle a un jour put m'aimer? »

L'ange, émue, s'approcha du visage du nain et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui dit doucement « Vous devriez dormir, maintenant... »

O*O*-*O*O

Grace était de retour sur le toit de la maison de Bard. Une demi-heure s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle en était descendu mais ça lui avait paru une éternité. Elle était de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. L'ange se retourna pour voir Sam. « Ça va? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je récupère… Enfin j'essaie. J'espère ne pas de nouveau avoir à affronter ça bientôt!

-On essaiera de t'en sauver. »

Le chasseur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Apparemment, je ne peux pas être seule bien longtemps... Lança l'ange.

-Je viens seulement m'assurer que tu va bien!

-Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai hâte de dormir…

-Les anges ne dorment pas.

-Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Lucifer me vole mon pouvoir.

-Ne peux-tu rien faire contre ça?

-Non, il était déjà plus puissant que moi avant, maintenant, ça relève de l'impossible. »

Un long silence s'installa, Grace ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler en ce moment, même à un de ses meilleurs amis. Il finit néanmoins par reprendre la parole après l'avoir fixer un bon moment. « Tu es inquiète.

-Possible, en effet.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Kili?

-Non, avec ce qui vient d'arriver, il est hors de danger. Il s'en sortira très bien.

-Alors pour qui es-tu inquiète?

-Pour eux! Dit-elle en pointant la Montagne droit devant eux. Nos amis sont là-dedans, avec un dragon!

-''Thorin est là-dedans, avec un dragon!'' tu veux dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer?

-Oh rien…

-S'ils venaient à le réveiller, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver... »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Grace ne distingue du mouvement vers la Montagne et une forme sombre monter vers le ciel. Elle chuchota « Le dragon... » avant de reprendre plus fort « Le dragon! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout! NE ME LANCEZ PAS DES PIERRES! Je sais que cette phrase : Elle marche guidée par la lumière d'une étoile venu d'un autre monde... Dite par Kili n'est pas la même que dans le film (Je connais cette ligne par coeur, je l'aime trop) Alors que le reste est très fiable! "Elle marche guidée par la lumière d'une étoile" Est une référence à la chanson qu'il lui chante chez Beorn (Chapitre 7 bande de paresseux, je vous remets pas la chanson!) Et "venu d'un autre monde" Si tu comprend pas le lien direct avec Grace, RELIS LA FANFICTION AU COMPLET ET CHERCHE L'ERREUR! Bon! J'espère que vous avez aimez et, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review!


	15. Get it hot

Coucou les gens! Ça fait un moment, hein? Hey bien voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Le dragon! »

Grace prit la main de Sam et se leva d'un bon, forçant le chasseur à la suivre. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusque dans la maison de Bard. Le batelier n'y était pas, mais ses enfants, si. L'ange s'approcha de Kili et le réveilla rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qui…?

-Il faut partir, maintenant.

-Le dragon…? »

Elle confirma d'un regard. Il se mit sur ses pieds et entraîna Fili dehors. Oin les suivit rapidement pendant que Sam prenait le garçon par la main pour le tirer dehors, ses deux sœurs le suivirent en courant. Grace s'apprêtait à quitter la demeure aussi mais un objet au plafond attira son attention. Une énorme flèche de couleur noire. Elle ramassa la munition et quitta la maison, un bateau attendait, avec ses amis à l'intérieur. L'ange sauta dedans au moment où Smaug survola la ville en cracha une vague de feu. Des cris de panique fusèrent de partout dans la ville. Le bateau se mit en marche. Bientôt, il fut prit entre d'autre bateaux, tous tentant de fuir la cité en flamme.

Grace remarqua la plus jeune des filles du batelier, à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air plus que terrifiée. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander ton nom.

-Thylda, lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est un très beau nom. Moi c'est Grace.

-Comment faites-vous pour ne pas avoir peur?! C'est le dragon Smaug qui nous attaque!

-Oui mais il ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

-Je vais l'en empêcher. Il ne s'approchera pas de toi, ni de ton frère ou ta sœur, je le promet! »

La jeune fille sembla se calmer un peu. L'ange la prit dans ses bras. « Tout va bien aller... »

Le dragon passa juste à côté d'eux sans les attaquer. Le bateau avançait à bonne allure. L'eau autour d'eux semblait orange à cause du reflet des flammes. L'embarcation fit collision avec une autre et Grace dut agripper la gamine pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par dessus bord.

Soudain, ce fut l'embouteillage. Trop de bateaux en même temps tentaient de quitter la ville. Le dragon passa encore sur la ville. Si personne ne faisait rien, le dragon allait tous les tuer! Grace remarqua alors une tour qui tenait debout malgré les flammes autour d'elle. L'ange ramassa la flèche au sol et se mit debout, un arc sur son dos. Fili la remarqua « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Je vais m'occuper de ce dragon.

-Non! S'exclama Thylda. Si vous partez, le dragon va pouvoir nous attaquer! »

Des exclamations désapprobatrices fusèrent mais Grace me les écouta pas. Elle sauta hors du bateau, se servant des autres autour pour parvenir au quai. L'ange partit à la course jusqu'à la tour et l'escalada du mieux qu'elle put pour se rendre au sommet. Le dragon était dos à elle et s'apprêtait à attaquer un bateau qui contenait une famille complète. Grace encocha une flèche et la lança vers le dragon. Lorsqu'il la reçu, Smaug se retourna vers elle, enragé « Qui es-tu, toi qui ose me résister?! »

Cracha-t-il avant d'apercevoir la femme sur la tour. « Je me présente, Grace, ange du Seigneur. » Cria-t-elle à plein poumon pour que le dragon l'entende. Lorsque ses paroles résonnèrent, la ville au complet sembla se figer pour observer la scène. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, ange.

-Pas beaucoup de gens ont entendu parler de moi!

-Et tu pense pouvoir me vaincre?! »

Il aperçu la flèche à ses pieds. « Cette flèche ne te sauvera pas!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir! »

Smaug cracha un jet de flamme sur la tour, qui prit instantanément feu. Le dragon regarda triomphalement la tour brûler.

Kili, dans le bateau, voulu se précipiter vers la tour, mais Fili l'en empêcha « C'est trop tard »

Les flammes s'apaisèrent d'un coup, réduite à la taille d'un feu de foyer. Grace se tenait droite sur la plate-forme. Sa robe était en feu, mais les flammes ne semblait pas l'atteindre. « Comment peux-tu faire ça? » Interrogea le dragon d'un air abasourdi avant de cracher un autre jet de feu sur la tour, mais il fut dévier avant de l'atteindre. L'ange banda son arc, la flèche noire brillait maintenant d'une lumière bleu si vive qu'elle dépassait celle du brasier autour d'elle. Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux du dragon avant de se reprendre et de foncer à toute allure sur Grace. L'ange décocha sa flèche, qui alla se ficher directement dans le cou de Smaug, avant que celui-ci frappe la tour et qu'elle s'effondre. Le dragon s'envola alors vers le ciel avant de mourir en hauteur et de revenir s'écraser sur les restes de Lacville.

O*O*-*O*O

Lorsque Grace reprit conscience, elle était échouée sur le bord du Lac, à moitié submergée dans l'eau. Elle entendit quelqu'un cria son nom et elle leva la tête pour voir Sam, suivi de Kili, se précipiter vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui tint la tête hors de l'eau. « On avait terriblement peur que tu sois morte! S'écria-t-il. Tu as été très courageuse, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arriver sans toi! Il faut que tu te lève, maintenant, on s'en va!

-Non, murmura-t-elle, je ne peux pas… Je dois me reposer…

-Baliverne, tu es un ange, les anges n'ont pas besoin de se reposer! »

Il tenta de la forcer à se lever. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Kili intervint et s'interposa. « Hey! Si elle dit qu'elle doit se reposer, elle doit se reposer, sombre idiot! »

Les deux se défièrent du regard, mais Sam fut appeler au bateau avant d'avoir pu répliquer. Lorsqu,il fut partit, Kili prit la parole. « Vous m'avez sauvez la vie, hier.

-En effet.

-Et… J'ai dit des choses sans en avoir vraiment conscience et je voulais m'excuser de…

-Le pensiez-vous?

-Oui…

-Alors pourquoi vous excuser? Assumez toujours vos sentiments.

-Vous devriez l'appliquer d'abord…

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Oh, rien... »

Grace tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds, mais Kili la pris dans ses bras pour la conduire au bateau. « Merci.

-Mais de rien. »

En route, elle vit Bard avec ses trois enfants, ça la rassura sur le sort des gamins. Kili la déposa au fond du bateau et elle s'étendit. L'embarcation s'en alla et Grace se perdit bien vite dans ses pensées.

Elle venait de tuer Smaug. Serte, l'acte était purement justifié, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie à le faire, en cédant un peu plus à Lucifer. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus une ange du tout. Son hôte mourrait, évidemment, pauvre elfe. Elle avait été entraînée dans cette aventure sans rien demander. Et cette humaine qu'elle avait laissé dans la cellule elfique, bien vivante, sans l'usage de ses jambes, dans un autre monde? Elle n'avait pas le temps de se soucier d'elle. Pour le moment, l'ange devait penser à comment vaincre le Diable. Mais _comment_ vaincre le diable? Son frère, qui était un archange, qui était et serait toujours plus puissant qu'elle? Aucune idée ne lui vint en tête. Il lui avait parlé d'une armée, en marche vers Erebor. Comment pourrait-elle arrêter cela? Quelle armée Lucifer avait bien pu rassembler? Des Orcs, des démons, les deux? Que voulait-il dans la Montagne? Quel serait l'ampleur du combat à venir? Qui vivrait, qui mourrait? _Valar Morgulus_... Et la lignée de Durin était-elle réellement vouée à disparaître? Fili, Kili… Thorin.

Le cœur de Grace s'emballa lorsque le beau nain lui vint à l'esprit. Soudainement, elle s'impatienta à l'idée de rejoindre Erebor pour retrouver la sécurité des bras du Roi sous la Montagne. Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer entrer dans la Montagne Solitaire et courir dans les bras de Thorin, embrasser ses lèvres comme il avait embrassé sa main avant de partir affronter le dragon… La voilà qui rêvassait, maintenant! Elle se gifla mentalement, elle devait se ressaisir! Les anges ne tombent pas amoureux! Grace retourna donc mentalement à ses plans pour vaincre Lucifer.

O*O*-*O*O

Ils accostèrent bientôt et se mirent en marche vers Erebor. Ce fut au tour de Grace d'aider Kili, ce dernier boitant à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Ils furent devant la grande porte en fin de journée, seulement pour la trouver complètement détruite. Une peur commune les traversa alors qu'ils se regardèrent tous du regard. Et si le dragon les avait…?

Ils se précipitèrent en courant dans la Montagne, passant sur un étrange plancher en or, à la recherche du reste de la Compagnie.

* * *

Voilà, déjà! C'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review!


	16. Stick around

Hey! Je suis de retour! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, et oui je suis lente à écrire, parfois (souvent (toujours)) Mais ce chapitre m'a beaucoup plu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!

* * *

Alors qu'ils couraient dans les corridors suspendus dans le temps de la Montagne en criant les noms des autres membres de la Compagnie, une voix leur parvint « Attendez! »

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et semblèrent tous pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Bilbon qui criait dans leur direction « Arrêtez-vous! Arrêtez! »

Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, haletant.

« Partez! Il faut partir. Tous. Maintenant…

-Partir? S'exclama Bofur. Mais on vient juste d'arriver!

-J'ai essayer de lui parler, il n'écoute rien.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Oin.

-Thorin! Cria Bilbon avant de reprendre plus bas. Thorin. Il est en bas depuis une éternité. Il dort pas, il mange à peine, il n'est plus lui-même... »

Quelque chose dans les étages inférieurs attira l'attention de Grace, une lumière provenant des bas-fonds de la Montagne. Elle dépassa Kili et se précipita en bas des innombrables escaliers, ses amis sur les talons qui criaient son nom. Elle ne put s'arrêter qu'une fois au bas des escaliers, lesquels l'avaient conduise plusieurs niveaux sous terres. Devant l'ange s'étalaient le plancher immense du fond des galeries du royaumes des nains. Et sur ce plancher, des montagnes et des montagnes de bijoux et d'or si bien qu'on n'aurait put dire la couleur d'origine de celui-ci s'il n'avait pas été de la même couleur que partout ailleurs. Il y en avait tant et si bien qu'elle dû mentalement se jurer de ne pas s'y aventurer trop loin, faute de se perdre.

Sam s'arrêta à sa hauteur et les deux échangèrent un regard commun de stupéfaction. Une voix grave et avide attira leur attention. « De l'or... »

Les deux tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Thorin qui semblait tout petit au milieu de cet océan doré, malgré les vêtements royaux qu'il revêtait maintenant. Les autres les rejoignirent alors qu'il reprenait la parole « Au-delà de toute mesure… Au-delà du chagrin, et des souffrances. »

Il leva la tête et enfin seulement sembla-t-il les remarquer « Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent entre les murs. Le roi nain ramassa un rubis aussi gros qu'une main et la lança en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Fili s'en saisit et prit un moment pour admirer le joyau.

Ne semblant avoir d'yeux que pour ses héritiers, il poursuivit encore « Bienvenus, mes chers neveux, dans le royaume d'Erebor. »

Puis, il se replongea à ses pensées, laissant Grace inquiète de son état. Bilbon les guida vers les autres membres, qui se trouvaient dans une salle près de là et l'ange suivit un peu à contre-coeur. Ce sentiment la quitta bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Dean et Castiel se précipiter vers eux, tout heureux de les voir vivants. « On vous croyait morts!

-Oh allez, il nous faudra bien plus qu'un vulgaire dragon pour nous tuer. »

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps pour fêter leur retrouvailles qu'ils furent tous rappeler au travail par Thorin. Lorsque Grace demanda quel travail, on lui répondit qu'ils devaient tous chercher l'Arkenstone. La tâche ne l'emballait pas du tout, elle qui n'ai jamais vu la pierre en question, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi elle ressemblait. Et puis, il y avait des tas de pierres dans la Montagne, pourquoi celle-ci était-elle si importante? L'ange ne put s'empêcher d'aller parler au roi. « Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Répondit-il sans même daigner lever le regard sur elle.

-Ça fait tout de même un bout de temps que nous nous sommes parlés.

-En effet. »

L'attitude hautaine de Thorin eu tôt fait d'agacer Grace, qui reprit la parole sur un ton moins amicale « Je vous croyais mort. »

Il ne lui répondit même pas et elle resta simplement là, regardant le nain qui était perdu à la contemplation de son or. Elle resta là quelques longues minutes sans bouger avant de perdre son calme « Thorin, regardez-moi! » Cria-t-elle presque.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, et lui lança un regard glacial dont il semblait être seul à connaître le secret. « Qu'y a-t-il donc de si urgent que vous deviez quitter votre tâche?

-Je voulais seulement parler!

-… Nous aurons tout notre temps à cela lorsque l'Arkenstone sera entre mes mains…

-Alors trouvons ce stupide caillou. »

Elle le quitta et retourna à la recherche de sa précieuse pierre.

Lorsqu'une pause leur fut enfin accordée, Grace se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs rendus lugubres par toutes ses années d'inactivité. Ses pas la conduisirent à l'entrée de la Montagne, où elle trouva Bilbon, seul, un regard troublé sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit et le vit tirer de sa poche une pierre lisse et blanche, aux multiples reflets lumineux, qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. « C'est donc vous qui l'avez. » Dit-elle.

Le hobbit la remarqua enfin et se mit sur ses deux pieds aussi vite qu'il le put, rentrant la pierre dans la poche dont il venait juste de la tirer. « Non, ce n'est pas… C'est juste… Je ne voulais pas... »

Elle lui sourit vaguement alors qu'il essayait d'échafauder une excuse plausible à son geste. Elle trouvait ce comportement répétitif du hobbit parfaitement adorable mais elle doutait que celui-ci le prendrait en compliment. « Je ne compte pas vous dénoncer, Bilbon.

-Ah… Ah bon? Dit-il, perplexe.

-Non.

-Mais… Pourquoi?

-Cette maudite pierre… Je sais bien que c'est tout ce dont Thorin peut rêver mais… Vous l'avez vu, vous nous en avez même avertit. Il a changer. Et je crains que cette pierre ne fasse qu'aggraver son état. Et je pense même que, si vous lui accordez ne serait-ce que la moindre valeur en temps qu'ami, vous ne la lui rendrez jamais.

-Je ne compte pas le faire.

-Bien. Très bien. Je compte sur vous, Bilbon. »

L'ange s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand le hobbit la rappela. « Parlez-lui! »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. « Vous… Il… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Il semble vous écouter et vous pourriez bien être la seule personne sur cette terre qu'il écoutera jamais alors…

-J'ai déjà essayer… Il ne semble même pas savoir que j'existe... »

Elle se détourna de Bilbon et retourna vers les salles du trésor, même sachant maintenant qu'elle n'y trouverait rien.

O*O*-*O*O

Thorin se tenait dans la salle du trône en compagnie de Dwalin et Balin qui étaient venus lui parler alors que Bilbon et Grace se tenaient à l'écart, écoutant la conversation. « Elle est ici, dans ces salles. Affirma Thorin en parlant de l'Arkenstone. Je le sais…

-Nous avons fouillé encore et encore. Rétorqua Dwalin.

-Pas comme il faut…

-Thorin, nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre.

-Et pourtant, elle n'a toujours pas été trouvée!

-Douterais-tu de la loyauté de… L'un d'entre nous? Demanda Balin. »

À ses mots, Thorin fit volte-face vers eux et Grace sentit Bilbon se tendre à côté d'elle. L'ange mit sa main sur son épaule dans un espoir pour l'apaiser, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Thorin, bien qu'il sembla l'ignorer. Le roi nain avança vers ses deux sujets. « L'Arkenstone… Est l'héritage de notre peuple.

-C'est le joyau du roi… Ne suis-je pas le roi?! »

En tournant la tête pour regarder les ruines autour d'elle, l'ange fut tentée de demander ce qu'il comptait bien gouverner. Dans le silence qui suivit ses mots, Thorin se retourna vers son trône. « Je vous préviens, quiconque la trouverait et la garderait pour lui connaîtrait ma vengeance. »

L'ange en eut assez et décréta « Allons-nous-en. »

Elle commença à quitter la salle avec Bilbon et les deux nains quand le roi l'interpella. « Grace, ne partez pas. J'ai encore affaire à vous. »

Bilbon lui lança un regard inquiet et elle lui rendit par un qu'elle voulait réconfortant, mais elle doutait qu'elle y soit parvenu en aucune mesure. Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui attendit que les trois autres soient partis avant de lui parler. « Vous semblez vous être considérablement rapprochée du hobbit, ces derniers temps…

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est sage d'avoir des amis à qui parler en temps de crise.

-Ne suis-je pas votre ami? »

Grace n'aurait su dire quelle expression affichait le regard du nain. « Vous l'étiez… Vous auriez même pu être plus…

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

-Vous avez changé, Thorin.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Depuis notre arrivée ici, combien de fois avez-vous sérieusement cherché à m'adresser la parole? Vous êtes devenu complètement obnubilé par ce stupide caillou que vous cherchez nuit et jour et par cet or dans vos sous-sols! Comment pourrais-je jamais aimer quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour son or? »

Son regard afficha enfin une émotion. Il sembla pendant l'espace d'un instant se souvenir qui il était, qui elle était, et ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une nuit, à Lacville, il y avait de cela près de deux semaines. Puis, cet éclair disparu. « Hors de ma vue, maintenant…

-Thorin…

-Sortez! »

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mots avec tant de haine qu'elle dû se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir à toute jambes loin de là.

O*O*-*O*O

Pendant que Sauron donnait des ordres à Azog, Lucifer se tenait non loin, observant l'armée d'orques devant lui. C'était son armée, à présent. Il se remémora le temps où la Terre du Milieu était entre ses mains et celles de Sauron. Comme il avait aimé se sentir puissant de nouveau! Mais les elfes les avaient vaincus, ou le croyaient-il. Sauron avait été banni et Lucifer, appelé Morgoth à l'époque, avait prit la fuite pour faire croire à sa mort. Cette fois-ci, son plan ne serait pas si facilement déjoué. Les Valar étaient devenus faibles avec les années, ils ne prendraient pas le risque d'intervenir ici-bas. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant grâce au pouvoir qu'il volait à Grace, plus qu'au temps où il régnait. Les elfes étaient moins nombreux et plus timides qu'avant, ils ne seraient pas un problèmes longtemps. Qui restait-il pour le défier? Grace n'aurait bientôt plus de pouvoir et Castiel… Castiel mourrait probablement en essayant de sauver les Winchester, en vain. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Lucifer n'aurait aucun problème à le tuer, lui qui avait déjà tuer un autre archange. Et les Winchester, ils étaient bons. Mais seulement dans leur monde, ici ils ne savaient rien. Ils n'avaient jamais connus de grandes batailles opposant plusieurs armées et ils seraient anéantis durant la bataille à venir. Sa victoire était évidente. « Vous semblez confiant. Remarqua Sauron.

-Ne le sens-tu pas?

-Sentir quoi?

-L'odeur de la victoire… Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour leur vies... »

Un sourire dément s'afficha sur les lèvres du Diable alors que l'armée se mettait en route.

* * *

Donc voilà, c'est tout! Merci d'avoir lu et merci de laisser un review ;) Byebye!


	17. Dogs of war

Ok donc je suis de retour si tôt car quelqu'un *Pointe à l'Oubliée* Ne peut pas attendre très longtemps pour avoir la suite! Bonne lecture quand même x)

* * *

Tous s'étaient réunis dans une salle où il y avait des tables et des chaises pour partager un maigre repas constitué des restes que ce qu'ils avaient rapporté de Lacville. Tous sauf Thorin, qui était resté dans les salles d'or, dans l'infini recherche de l'Arkenstone. Grace avait tenté de le pousser à manger mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Dean et Castiel rapportaient les paroles du roi à Sam et Grace, le soir où Smaug étaient mort. « Dès que nous sommes retournés dans la Montagne, Commença Dean, Thorin nous a précipité vers les salles du trésor.

-Il disait que nous devions absolument trouver la pierre, que c'était important et que personne ne se rallierait à lui sans elle.

-On a pas trop questionné, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, nous?

-Mais il est vite devenu clair que ce n'est pas une question de se rallier à qui que ce soit…

-Quand on a voulu lui demander pourquoi elle était si importante, il nous a dit que nous ne pourrions pas comprendre, et que si nous voulions rester dans la Montagne on devait chercher.

-Ça me semble assez équitable…

-Pas sur le ton qu'il a prit. Ce n'était pas un marché, c'était une menace. »

La voix de Balin qui se joignait à eux coupa leur conversation. « Le mal du Dragon… J'ai déjà vu cela. Ce regard, cette obsession. C'est un amour ardent, et exclusif. Il a rendu fou son grand-père. »

Cette déclaration les troubla tous, et souleva une question que Grace fut la première à formuler. « Et si Thorin avait l'Arkenstone. Enfin, si on la trouvait… Serait-ce bénéfique? »

Balin la considéra un instant avant de répondre. « Cette pierre surpasse tout. C'est le sommet de cet immense trésor. Elle donne du pouvoir à celui qui la possède. Cela le sortirait-il de sa folie? Non, Grace… J'ai bien peur que ça ne l'aggrave. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle demeure perdue... »

Le regard de Balin se perdit dans le vide et Grace se leva de la table.

Elle se devait de réfléchir aux événements à venir et à quoi faire de la situation présente mais chaque fois qu'elle entrevoyait une solution, celle-ci se dérobait à elle. L'ange continuait de s'interroger quand elle remarqua Thorin qui s'en allait des salles du trésor. C'était la deuxième fois seulement depuis son arrivée à Erebor qu'elle le voyait hors de ces salles maudites. Intriguée, elle décida de le suivre silencieusement. Il finit par tourner à droite dans un corridor où il trouva Bilbon. « C'est quoi, ça? » Demanda le roi d'un ton agressif.

Le hobbit fit volte-face sur son siège. « Dans votre main…

-Ce… Ce n'est rien. Se défendit Bilbon.

-Montrez-moi.

-C'est... »

Grace allait intervenir quand le hobbit tira de sa poche un gland de chêne et le montra à Thorin. Le roi paru perplexe devant l'objet. « Je l'ai ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn. »

Le nain releva la tête et considéra le hobbit avec incrédulité. « Vous l'avez gardé tout ce temps…?

-Je le planterai dans mon jardin, à Cul-de-Sac. »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Grace vit Thorin sourire. « C'est un pauvre trophée à rapporter chez soi.

-Un jour il poussera. Chaque fois que je le verrai, je me souviendrai. De tout ce qui est arrivé de bon, de mauvais… Et quelle chance j'ai eu de rentrer chez moi. »

Le sourire du roi nain s'élargit et Bilbon sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose « Thorin… Je... » quand il fut couper par Dwalin. « Thorin. Les survivants de Lacville entrent en masse dans Dale. Ils sont des centaines.

-Que chacun aille à la porte… À la porte! Tout de suite! »

Il s'éloigna en prononçant ces mots, Dwalin sur les talons, et Grace sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre le hobbit. « Ne la lui rendez pas. Cela ne ferrait qu'aggraver son état.

-Alors que doit-on en faire?

-Il vaudrait mieux s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible… Plutôt passer le reste de ma vie à faire semblant de chercher cette pierre que de la lui donner. »

Bilbon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivés à la porte, ils trouvèrent les nains affairés à allumer deux énormes torches, signe pour le monde extérieur que la Compagnie avait survécu. « Il faut bloquer ce trou, affirma Thorin. Prenez tous les rochers que vous pouvez et construisez une palissade! Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube! »

Et pendant que tous travaillaient au mur, tard le soir, Le roi déclara « Cette montagne a été durement conquise, je ne veux pas la voir reprise.

-Le peuple de Lacville n'a plus rien! S'indigna Kili. Ils sont venu chercher de l'aide, ils ont perdu, tous ce qu'ils avaient!

-Ne me dit pas ce qu'ils ont perdu, menaça son oncle. Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du dragon devraient se réjouir. Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux… »

Il observa les feux qui s'allumaient un peu partout dans Dale et somma « Plus de pierres, apportez des pierres à la porte! »

Grace quitta la place, elle ne voulait pas contribuer à empêcher de pauvres gens à trouver refuge, et elle doutait que Thorin ne remarque jamais son absence. Elle se décida donc à explorer la Montagne un peu plus en profondeur, et l'ange partit dans une suite de corridors, tous pareil les uns aux autres. Elle finit par déboucher dans un couloir où les deux murs étaient jonchés de portes à intervalles réguliers. La plupart étaient grande ouverte et plusieurs objets échappés se trouvaient sur le sol, signe d'une fuite hâtive. Elle entra dans la troisième pièce à droite.

L'endroit aurait été plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale si l'ange n'avait pas amené avec elle une torche, qu'elle accrocha au mur. La pièce était une chambre. Il y avait un lit collé contre le mur d'en face, un bureau à gauche et une commode à droite. Des draps, des couvertures, des vêtements et autres accessoires personnels étaient étendus sur le sol. Le tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, pour s'ajouter avec celle qui flottait dans l'air.

Presque malgré elle, l'ange alla vers le miroir sur le bureau pour se regarder. Elle avait encore une allure décente, malgré son air fatigué. Une marque de brûlure sans son cou attira son attention. Ce n'était pas à cause de la torche ou du dragon, elle le savait. Son corps d'emprunt se consumait à petit feu. Elle allait devoir changer de corps une fois de plus avant la fin de cette aventure, car celui-ce ne la tiendrait pas très longtemps encore.

Grace épousseta brièvement le matelas et secoua une couverture avant de se coucher. Tous ces événements l'avaient épuisée.

Plus tard, à son réveil, un peu avant l'aube, l'ange sortit de son repaire et partit vers la porte, où elle constata la grande barrière de pierre qui y avait été érigée. Elle repartit vers les salles du trésor, où tout le monde était de retour à la recherche de l'Arkenstone. Elle passa à côté de Dean, qui lui demanda où elle avait été, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Grace partit vers une partie moins explorée des salles, où elle trouva un petit tas de gemmes blanches. Les paroles de Thranduil lui revinrent en tête. Ces joyaux étaient, aux yeux de l'ange, les plus susceptibles d'avoir appartenu au roi elfe. Au somment de la petite montagne de gemmes trônait un collier de pierres blanches, superbe, et Grace ne put s'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

Une brève vision l'envahi ; elle vit Thranduil attacher ce collier au cou de sa femme, tous deux semblaient heureux.

Lorsque sa vision s'acheva et qu'elle retira sa main du bijou, elle vit Thorin s'en emparer tout en lui adressant la parole « Les gemmes de Lasgalen » dit-il en lui souriant, Grace ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, puis il poursuivit « Je connais un seigneur elfe qui paiera cher pour les ravoir » Son sourire s'effaça de son visage, ainsi que celui de l'ange, et il lança le bijou sur le tas de gemmes, qui s'éparpillèrent. « Et bien il ne paiera pas grand-chose si vous les perdez.

-Comme si cela m'importait réellement…

-Vous savez que ces bijoux appartenaient à sa femme, n'est-ce pas? Sa femme qui s'est fait assassinée par un orque! Il me semble qu'il est normal qu'il veuille les ravoir!

-Vous le défendez, maintenant?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un ici défende autre chose que de l'or, pour une fois. »

Sans rien ajouter, le roi partit, l'air en colère, et Grace s'affaira à ramasser les petites pierres éparpillées par le nain.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tâche, Dean accourait dans sa direction. « Quoi?

-Il faut que tu viennes voir ça…

-Quoi?

-Il y a une armée d'elfes devant la porte…

-… Quoi? »

Les deux se précipitèrent à la porte et montèrent au sommet du mur érigé où les autres étaient déjà. L'ange put voir des elfes partout dans Dale, puis Bard chevauchant vers eux. « Je vous salut Thorin, fils de Thraïn. C'est une joie inespérée de vous trouver en vie.

-Pourquoi venez-vous au porte du roi sous la Montagne, armé pour la guerre?

-Pourquoi le roi sous la Montagne se retranche-t-il? Comme un voleur dans son antre.

-Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'attends à ce qu'on me vole.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu vous voler, mais chercher un accord équitable. Ne voulez-vous pas en parler? »

Thorin réfléchit un instant et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de descendre du mur, suivit par les autres, pour s'avancer à une fente pour parler à l'homme. « Je vous écoute » Dit-il une fois Bard arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Le peuple de Lacville vous demande de tenir votre promesse. De donner une part du trésor à ces gens pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vies.

-Je ne traite avec personne quand une troupe armée se tient devant ma porte.

-Cette troupe armée attaquera la Montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement.

-Vos menace ne m'influencent pas.

-Et votre conscience? Ne vous dit-elle pas que notre cause est juste? Mon peuple vous a aidés et protéger, et en retour vous ne lui avez apporté que la ruine et la mort!

-Si les hommes de Lacville nous ont aidé, ce n'est que dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'or!

-Un marché a été conclu!

-Un marché?! Quel choix avions-nous, à part brader nos droits contre des vivres et des couvertures? Mettre en gage notre avenir en échange de notre liberté? Vous appelez ça un marché honnête? Dites-moi, Bard… Pourquoi respecterai-je de telles conditions?

-Parce que vous avez donné votre parole… Cela ne signifie rien? »

Thorin se retira et jeta un regard à l'ensemble de la Compagnie devant lui avant de hurler un ordre à l'homme du lac. « Partez… Avant que nos flèches ne volent! »

Bard donna un coup de poing furieux dans la muraille avant de s'en aller. Thorin remonta au somment du mur pour voir l'homme partir, les autres le suivirent. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Bilbon. Vous… Vous vous lancez dans une guerre?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas…

-Excusez-moi mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué il y a une armée d'elfes, là dehors! Sans parler des centaines de pêcheurs en colère! Nous… Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-… Ce qui veut dire?

-Ce qui veut dire, maître Sacquet, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les nains. Nous avons reprit Erebor, maintenant nous le défendons. »

Le hobbit parcouru les nains du regard, à la recherche de réponse, mais nul ne savait lui en donner. « Détruisez-moi ces pierres. » Ordonna Thorin en parlant des statues de part et d'autre de la porte. « Je veux que le pont soit anéantit. »

Ainsi, le pont menant à la Montagne fut détruit, empêchant l'accès à quiconque. « Préparez-vous, la bataille est proche. »

L'armurerie fut fouillée de fond en comble, et dépouillée de tout ce qui pouvait encore servir au combat. La plupart fouillaient à contre-coeur et Grace ne voulait même pas le faire. Une telle guerre était stupide et facilement évitable. Si seulement elle pouvait résonner Thorin… Assise sur un banc, elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Castiel. Lui n'avait pas changer depuis le début de cette quête, il n'avait pas perdu de pouvoir. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'armure ou d'arme, il avait sa lame d'ange et cela lui suffirait. Du coin de l'œil, Grace vit Sam et Dean qui tendaient de trouver des armures à leur tailles, sans grand succès. « Tu crois que tout ira bien pour eux? Sur le champ de bataille?

-Je couvrirai leurs arrières. Et puis ce n'est pas leur premier combat. C'est toi qui m'inquiète.

-Moi?

-Tu pense peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu agis, dernièrement? Tu manges, tu dors… Sam m'a raconté pour Lucifer. Tu n'as presque plus rien d'une ange. Tu pourrais ne pas réchapper de ce combat.

-Je suis flattée par ton inquiétude à mon égard mais ce n'est pas non plus mon premier combat. J'en ai vécu plus que Sam et Dean.

-Mais jamais comme ça. »

Castiel tendit le bras et elle put constater qu'il tenait une armure féminine. « Je l'ai trouvé dans un coin. »

Grace regarda le plastron délicat, les jambières et les gantelets. « C'est assez simple, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Elle accepta le cadeau en gratifiant son frère d'un signe de tête, celui-ci s'éloigna pour aider Sam et Dean dans leurs recherches. L'ange découvrit que l'armure lui était un peu serrée et elle regretta un instant son ancien corps, plus mince que celui de l'elfe. Elle regarda les armes qui s'offraient à elle, mais aucune n'aurait pu venir à bout de Lucifer. Pour vaincre, le Diable, il semblait qu'ils devraient user de créativité...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que la prochaine fois je vais avoir plus d'une journée pour l'écrire x)


	18. Anything goes

Nouveau chapitre! Encore! Car je suis une débile de la vie et que l'Oubliée est probablement la seule qui lit encore cette fic xD

* * *

Grace et Bilbon descendaient la muraille à la porte de la Montagne, une fois la nuit tombée. Durant la journée, Bilbon avait raconté à l'ange une conversation entre lui et le roi nain, et les deux avaient décidés d'un plan pour se débarrasser de l'Arkenstone. Ils purent sauter par dessus le faussé devant la Montagne car la tête d'une de statues dépassaient de l'eau. En s'approchant du campement elfique, ils entendirent une conversation entre Gandalf et Bard. « Vous, l'Archer, approuvez-vous cela? L'or est-il si important à vos yeux, vous voulez l'acheter avec le sang des nains?

-Ça n'ira pas jusque là, c'est une guerre qu'ils ne peuvent gagner.

-Ça ne les arrêtera pas, intervint Bilbon. Vous pensez que les nains vont se rendre?

-Non, ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leur bien, renchérit Grace. »

Gandalf paru surprit. « Bilbon Sacquet... »

Il jeta aussi un regard intrigué à l'ange, sous les traits d'une elfe, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle entra tout de même dans la tente du roi elfe, en compagnie de Bilbon, Bard et du magicien. En la voyant, Thranduil eut une expression de pure surprise. « Tauriel?!

-Eeeem... »

L'ange afficha un air mal-à-l'aise. Elle aurait dû trouver un moyen d'expliquer la situation avant de venir ici. « À vrai dire, je… Je ne suis pas Tauriel… Je l'ai comme qui dirait empruntée…

-Comment peut-on emprunter quelqu'un?

-Il y a plusieurs chose en ce monde que vous ignorez. »

Gandalf la reconnu alors. « Grace… »

L'ange se tourna vers lui. « C'est une de mes amis! Elle voyageait avec la Compagnie de Thorin.

-Vous êtes la femme aux ailes?

-Oui.

-Elle n'avait pas d'ailes quand je l'ai connu, affirma Bard.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de ma personne!

-Nous? »

Bilbon, jusqu'alors caché derrière l'ange, apparu. « Si je ne m'abuse, commença Thranduil, c'est le semi-homme qui a volé les clés de mes geôles au nez et à la barbe de mes gardes…

-… Oui… J'en suis navré… Nous sommes venus, dit-il en avançant vers une table au centre de la tente, vous donner ceci. »

Il déballa un paquet qui contenait L'Arkenstone. Le roi elfe se leva en disant « Le cœur de la Montagne. Le joyau du roi…

-Ça vaut la rançon d'un roi, affirma Bard. Comment peut-elle être à vous?

-Nous l'avons considéré comme notre part du trésor, répondit Grace.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça? Vous ne nous devez rien?

-Nous ne le faisons pas pour vous.

-Les nains peuvent être obstinés, bornés, difficiles. Ils sont méfiants et cachottiers…

-Et ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer mais ils sont aussi courageux, gentils, et d'une loyauté sans faille.

-Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout. Nous espérons qu'en échange de sa restitution, il vous donnera ce qui vous est dû, il n'y aura alors plus lieu de se battre. »

Thranduil acquiesça. Après l'accord silencieux de l'ange, Bilbon sortit avec Gandalf, puis Bard quitta les lieux. « Pourquoi restez-vous? Demanda le seigneur elfe.

-Je… J'ai vu les gemmes que vous convoitez, dans la Montagne.

-Et alors?

-J'ai aussi vu pourquoi vous tenez tant à les ravoir. Je comprend votre ambition mais croyez moi qu'il n'y a pas lieu de se battre pour les récupérer. Mes paroles ne feront aucun sens pour vous mais votre femme ne veut pas qu'il y ai du sang versé pour des bijoux. »

L'expression de l'elfe passa de la tristesse au désespoir avant de revenir à sa neutralité habituelle. « Pourquoi restez-vous?

-Si le plan échoue. Si malgré nos efforts Thorin renonce toujours à entendre raison. Ne partez pas en guerre contre lui. Je vous donnerai moi-même ces joyaux.

-Qui a-t-il de changé en vous pour que vous vous mettiez à dos du nain?

-Je ne veux pas me le mettre à dos, je veux lui sauver la vie. Si c'est la seule chose que vous convoitez dans la Montagne, je vous la donnerez. Pour évitez une guerre, je le ferrai.

-Et les hommes du lac?

-Je… Je ne peux pas voler autant d'or à Thorin que ces gens en ont besoin. Mais alors qu'il vous déteste, il n'a rien contre les hommes du lac alors si vous êtes hors de cela, peut-être changera-t-il d'idée.

-Vous portez une affection toute particulière au nain, bien plus que le semi-homme…

-Je… Avons-nous un accord?

-Oui. Partez, maintenant. »

Grace partit et croisa Gandalf à l'extérieur de la tente. « Où est Bilbon?

-Il se repose.

-Pourquoi? Nous devons repartir avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de notre absence!

-Vous devez partir le plus loin d'ici, j'ose à peine penser à ce que fera Thorin lorsqu'il découvrira vos agissements.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Thorin!

-Hey bien vous devriez! Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir maléfique de l'or. L'or qu'un grand serpent à longtemps couvé. Le mal du Dragon envahit le cœur de tous ceux qui s'approchent de la Montagne. Enfin, presque tous… »

Il voulu faire signe à quelqu'un de s'approcher mais Grace s'interposa. « Mon frère et mes amis sont dans cette montagne, et j'ai un engagement à respecter. Si vous pouvez contrôler les agissements de Bilbon, vous ne pouvez contrôler les miens. Je retourne à Erebor. »

Elle prit congé du magicien et partit vers la Montagne, sous son regard désapprobateur. L'ange put regagner son repaire sans être vue, et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla et prit un moment pour s'observer dans le miroir. Des traces de brûlures étaient apparues partout sur son corps, donc la décrépitude semblait accélérer à chaque instant. Elle doutait qu'il survive jusqu'au lendemain.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, dans le miroir, une femme qui se tenait derrière elle. Grace se retourna en sursaut. La femme avait de long cheveux brun ondulés, qui touchaient presque le sol. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert lumineux, assortis à la longue robe verte forêt sertie d'or qu'elle portait. « Yavanna... »

La femme lui sourit. « Bonjour, ma sœur.

-Plusieurs n'espéraient plus revoir l'un d'entre vous vivant un jour!

-Nous avons vécu des temps difficiles. Ils le sont encore aujourd'hui. Crois-moi quand je te dis que nous aimerions pouvoir intervenir plus dans le sort de notre monde, mais hélas, c'est si difficile!

-Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ici, ma sœur?

-Nous pensions qu'avec votre aide, la guerre serait évitée… Mais nous avons aussi envoyé Lucifer, et nous n'avons qu'empirer les choses! Si les elfes et les hommes de se battent pas contre tes amis, des légions d'orques sont en route vers la Montagne, guidés par notre frère.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Ton corps ne tiendra pas jusqu'au matin, il n'est pas assez fort. Si tu veux pouvoir jouer un rôle dans le combat à venir, tu dois pouvoir y être. Nous avons mit nos force ensemble pour pouvoir t'offrir un cadeau. »

La Vala pointa le sol et Grace vit une femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés, étendue sur le sol. « Nous l'avons réparé. Tu pourra marcher.

-Est-ce qu'elle est toujours vivante?

-Non. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Varda l'a conduite au Paradis.

-Vous devez vraiment compter sur moi pour les sauver…

-C'est pourquoi tu es ici! Je reviens d'aller visiter Castiel, Sam et Dean, nous comptons sur vous tous lorsque le temps viendra.

-Je tâcherai d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

-Encore une chose avant mon départ. »

Elle lui tendit une lame. « C'est celle de Gabriel. Nous avons pu le convaincre de nous la donner.

-Une lame d'archange… »

Grace la prit. « Avec cela, tu pourra tuer Lucifer.

-Merci...

-Au revoir, ma sœur.

-Au revoir, ma sœur. »

Et Yavanna disparu. Grace se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui adviendrait de Tauriel, mais l'enjeu était trop grand. Elle quitta le corps de l'elfe pour retourner dans le corps sans vie de la mortelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était seule dans un corps. Elle pouvait sentir chaque cellules, chaque nerfs, chaque muscles de son être. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son inspection du corps, elle se tourna vers Tauriel. L'elfe était étendue sur le sol, se tortillant de douleur. Grace vint à ses côtés, elle sembla se détendre un peu. « Toutes ces choses que j'ai vue, que j'ai fait. Et je n'étais même pas vraiment là…

-Sans toi, jamais nous ne serions arrivés jusqu'ici.

-Et pour quel bien? Pour voir la ruine et la mort s'abattre sur nos têtes.

-Elles seraient venues de toute façon. Mais maintenant, nous avons une chance de les déjouer. »

L'elfe était en larmes et sa voix, cassante. « J'ai vu ton monde à travers tes yeux. J'ai vu la puissance du mal que vous avez apporté avec vous. Comment peux-tu penser le battre?

-La lame que m'a donnée Yavanna peut venir à bout de lui. Tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter à présent. Ce n'est plus ton combat.

-Je ne veux pas mourir…

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de la mort… Je sais où tu iras, c'est un très bel endroit…

-Je… Je ne veux pas y aller... »

Ce fut les derniers mots que l'elfe dit avant de s'éteindre. Grace ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. C'est elle qui l'avait emmenée dans cette aventure, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Elle était morte par sa faute. Combien d'autres gens devraient mourir par les erreurs de sa famille? Par _ses_ erreurs? Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de vraies funérailles dû les circonstances, l'ange traîna son corps jusqu'au fond du couloir et y mit le feu. Elle s'assit sur le sol et regarda le cadavre brûler d'un feu sans fumée. Le corps brûlait depuis quelque minutes lorsqu'une voix timide l'interpella « Que s'est-il passé? »

Grace se retourna pour voir Bilbon juste derrière elle. « Que faites-vous ici? Vous êtes supposé partir! Que se passera-t-il quand Thorin apprendra votre trahison?

- _Notre_ trahison. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule avec la responsabilité de cet acte ou que je les laisse seuls contre une armée d'elfes. »

L'ange lui sourit. « Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, Bilbon.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai reçu une visite inattendue... »

* * *

Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère...? En tout cas, bye bye!


End file.
